


And They Were Roommates

by raiseyourpinky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel (Supernatural), Actor Dean Winchester, Actors in a sitcom, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean thinks Castiel is straight, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of Castiel/other people, Mention of Dean/other people, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/pseuds/raiseyourpinky
Summary: The hit sitcom Roommates is picked up ten years after the original series ended. During that time, Dean lost touch with his two co-stars, Charlie and Castiel. Now he has to try to put the painful past behind in order to get the show moving forward. But it's becoming impossible to move on from his best friend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 42
Kudos: 359
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic sort of happened. I owe it to my rewatch of That's So Raven because I really want Raven and Chelsea to be together. I’m not sure how that correlates though.
> 
> (Fair warning: I don’t really know ANYTHING about what goes on behind the scenes of a TV show. I find the entire process beyond fascinating, but I wrote this with the vague information I’ve picked up here and there from listening to actors talk about their work.)

It was Friday morning when Dean got the call.

Benny, his agent, gave him the good news. There had been rumors, of course, but nothing concrete. Apparently, it was happening. _Roommates_ would be back on air next year. Filming started in two weeks. It was all so sudden. Dean hadn’t had breakfast yet.

Dean sat down on his brown leather couch, squeezing his cell phone in his hand. A hundred emotions rolled through him. He was thrilled, sure. _Roommates_ was the show that set off his acting career. It led him where he was now. He was entirely grateful to it. But there were memories--people--that he hadn’t moved on from. There were old wounds that hadn’t closed yet. 

Just two weeks before he was back on set.

Dean called Sam. His brother was the only person Dean wanted to share this with.

Sam picked up on the third ring. “You’re up early.”

“ _Roommates_ got picked up by NBC. We’re filming in two weeks.”

“What? Are you serious? Dean, that’s huge news! I mean, are you excited? Why don’t you sound excited?”

Dean cleared his throat. “I am excited, Sammy. I’m a lot of things right now.”

Sam was quiet for a while. “Is this because of Cas?”

Yeah. It was all because of Cas. Castiel Novak. His beautiful, blue-eyed co-star. “Kinda. I haven’t seen him in over ten years. And now, we’re gonna be working together again. I just--I don’t know if I can do this. All over again. With him.”

“Dean, like you said, it’s been over ten years. An entire decade. You guys were twenty-three last time you saw each other. So much has changed. And this is such a great opportunity for you. I mean, going back to the show that started your entire acting career. That’s amazing!”

“I know, I know.” Dean swallowed. “I should be more grateful. And I think you’re right. A lot has changed. Nothing has to be weird between us.”

“Exactly,” Sam said. “Hey, do you want to meet up for drinks tonight? Jess is on a business trip this weekend, so it’s just going to be me at home. We could meet up at the Roadhouse just like old times.”

The Roadhouse was the only safe public space Dean still visited. After his _Supernatural Hunter_ trilogy made him a big-name movie star, going out in public became a nightmare. Dean couldn’t even go to the local Rite-Aid when he had a cold because he had fans lining up behind him. But The Roadhouse was a small bar where people knew him from before his celebrity days, and they wouldn’t bother him. Still, Dean had become such a recluse these past few years, relying mostly on his assistant for anything he needed from the outside world. It was easier that way. But very lonely.

“Drinks sound nice, Sammy. I’ll meet you there at eight.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you tonight, Dean. And hey, I’m really happy for you. Trust me, this is a good thing.”

Dean smiled. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless. “I hope it is.”

After getting off the phone with Sam, he got a phone call. It was from an unknown number, which he usually would ignore, but something made him answer this time. 

“Hello?” Dean asked slowly.

“Am I speaking with the world famous Hollywood moviestar Dean Winchester?”

Dean broke into a wide smile. He recognized the voice instantly. “Well, if it isn’t the world famous sci-fi showrunner Charlie Bradbury.”

“Believe me when I tell you my heart is fucking racing right now. Dean! I can’t believe it’s you. I had to call in a few favors to get your cell phone number. How the hell have you been, chico?”

Dean laughed, heading over to the fridge to pour himself a glass of water, and maybe grab himself a snack. He should really eat some breakfast. “Doing good now that I get to hear your voice, Charlie. You should have called my assistant, Jack. He would have put you right through to me.”

“Listen to you. I have to go through your assistant to speak to you, your majesty.” Charlie laughed. “I kid, I kid. But seriously. How are you? It’s feels like an entire century since we last spoke.”

“It’s definitely been years. Seven, maybe. We ran into each other at the Golden Globes, I think. Or was it at Jack Black’s birthday party? One of those.”

“God, we sound like a couple of jackasses. I’ve really missed you, Dean.”

Dean leaned against his kitchen island, peeling a banana. “I’ve missed you too, Charlie. I’m assuming you’re calling cause of the show. I still can’t believe it.”

“I know. It’s nutso. We get to do _Roommates_ again, my dude. You, Castiel, and me. The three musketeers back at it.”

Dean froze at the mention of Castiel, mouth full of banana. But Charlie didn’t know any of the humiliating details pertaining Castiel and Dean. Still, he couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably. “Yeah, the three of us back together. I can’t believe you have any time left since you’re running your own show right now. How the hell are you gonna juggle everything?”

“I wish I knew. I have help, though, let me tell you. My beautiful wife, Bela, has been so supportive about all of this. She’s been pretty hands-on with _Space Girls_ , which has brought us even closer together, if you can believe it.”

Dean had known Charlie had gotten married two years ago, on a private island, with only their closest friends and family. Dean had been invited, but he’d been on a tour promoting the final _Supernatural Hunter_ movie, so he had politely declined, sending a gift instead. Castiel had attended the wedding with his wife, Daphne. Dean wasn’t upset he’d missed the wedding at all.

“I watch _Space Girls_ every week. It’s one of my favorite shows.” Dean looked down at his bare feet. “I’m really sorry I haven’t been in touch lately. I really should have. You’ve always been a great friend, Charlie.”

“I know, I know. You don’t have to get all mopey on me. Let’s just leave the past behind us, and focus on the present. And the future. I cannot wait to be back on set with you and Cas. God, it’s gonna be the best. Plus, we get a long season. Twenty episodes! Apparently, NBC has a good feeling about bringing back our old little show.”

Dean laughed. “It wasn’t little. We all won Emmys. When we were teenagers.”

“Good point. But after five years on-air, I’m surprised the fans still want more. Not that I blame them. I’m happy to give it to them. I get to work with my two best friends again.”

Best friends. Yeah, they’d been Dean’s best friends too. For five years. Charlie and Castiel had been the closest people in Dean’s life. As close as Sam, and maybe even more so because they were all Dean’s age, while Sam had been four years younger. During those five years, Charlie and Castiel had been the people Dean spent most of his days with. At one point, they’d become real-life roommates. It’d been easier to live together, drive to work together, eat together, shop together. They each became major celebrities at a young age, and it seemed like the only other people that understood how incredible and frightening that felt was each other. 

They had been great together. The three of them against the world, just like in the show. That was what the fans were more drawn to. The bond between them that went beyond the screen. Dean worried that their return would flop as soon as the fans noticed the tension between at least two of them.

“Have you talked to Cas yet?” Charlie asked when Dean didn’t answer. 

Dean closed his eyes, bit his lip, and counted to ten. “No, I haven’t talked to him in years.” Not since the very last day of filming the show. Ten years ago. When Dean had gone and ruined their friendship.

“I called him before I called you,” Charlie said, and Dean felt his pulse quicken at that. Charlie had spoken to him. God, he was so jealous of her, which was stupid. But he couldn’t just pick up the phone and call him. They weren’t friends anymore. Dean didn’t even have his number. “He sounded good. After the divorce last year, he’s been off social media, but I think he’s doing better now.”

Dean had heard about the divorce. Castiel’s marriage had lasted three years, and he had no kids. Dean would be lying if he said he didn’t keep up with Castiel’s life. He did. He’d seen every movie he’d been in. Castiel did mostly comedies. A lot of rom-coms. Dean’s favorites were his Hallmark holiday movies. Dean had a few of them memorized. Castiel was handsome, and he’d been a heartthrob in his twenties, so he was always cast as the lead love interest. And he played the role so well. Girls everywhere drooled over him. And they weren’t the only ones.

“I’m glad he’s doing okay,” Dean finally said. “I lost touch with him after the show.”

“Well, that’s another great reason for our comeback. No more excuses. The three of us get to be back in each other’s lives.”

That was the main reason Dean was so worried.

***

Jack showed up at Dean’s penthouse with coffee and donuts. 

Dean had already cooked an entire breakfast. Before getting off the phone with Charlie, he’d invited her over for drinks with Sam, and she’d gladly accepted. Now, Dean was trying to placate his nerves with food.

“Am I here late?” Jack asked, confused, checking the time on his smartwatch. “Nope. It’s 9:00 am. You’re up uncharacteristically early.”

Dean filled two plates with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. “Leave those donuts in the kitchen. Let’s have a real breakfast, buddy.”

“Already. Whatever you say, boss.”

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. Jack started calling him boss in a snarky way, but it kind of stuck after a while. He had a lot of affection for the kid, and he treated him more like a good friend than an assistant. 

Jack returned with just the coffees and sat down to eat at the table with Dean. “So, I heard the big news. _Roommates_ is back. How do you feel?”

Dean took a big bite to stall on that answer. And then he carefully sipped his coffee. “I feel...good. I think.”

“Yeah, not buying it. Are you worried people won’t like you guys now that you’re in your thirties?”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “I wasn’t before, but now I am.”

Jack laughed. “I’m totally joking. People love the three of you. There's a crazy amount of fanfiction about the show, you know. Fans are going wild over the news.”

Dean was curious now. “Jack, have you ever read any of the fanfiction? Is it any good?”

“Well, for starters, it’s heavily centered around Michael and Emmanuel falling in love. It’s interesting because Rae was the one who was openly gay on the show. Although, there are countless fan theories that Michael and Emmanuel were gay too.” Jack smiled at Dean. “To answer your question: yes, I’ve read the fanfiction. And yes, some of it is good.”

“I remember hearing some of that back in the day,” Dean said. “About Michael and Emmanuel. It would always make me laugh, but it would make Castiel uncomfortable. I don’t think he ever even wanted to consider the possibility of our characters getting together.” Dean looked down at his plate. He couldn’t believe he was talking about this. But he trusted Jack. It was easy to talk to him. Besides, it wasn’t like he knew what had happened back then. No one besides Sam knew.

“Yeah, the fans don’t give a shit. They like what they like. And they make it happen in writing. It’s the only thing they can do. Although, I read that they’re hoping something does happen in this new season.”

Dean snorted. “I highly doubt that. Castiel would never allow it. Trust me.”

“I don’t think it’s up to him, boss.”

***

It was 7:45pm when Dean received a text message. He was heading out for the Roadhouse, climbing into his 1967 Impala, when he stopped dead in his tracks. 

**Charlie:** I invited Cas and he said yes!!! He’s meeting us at the bar at 8. I’m running a little late because of Space Girls emergency, but I’ll be there soon.

Dean sat in his car, staring down at his phone for what felt like a small eternity. Suddenly, he was regretting agreeing to the drinks with Sam, and inviting Charlie. He should have stayed home where it was safe, holed up in his apartment. 

But it wasn’t like he could avoid Castiel forever. In just two weeks they’d be back on the set of _Roommates_ , working together again. He couldn’t run from this tonight. It would just delay the inevitable.

 **Dean:** Great. See you soon.

***

The Roadhouse was filled with the regulars, who waved at Dean as he walked past them, calling out greetings to him. Dean greeted them with the same enthusiasm. The Rolling Stones were playing in the jukebox, and Dean headed straight to it to put a few coins for a series of Fleetwood Mac songs. Then he headed for the counter, where he found Jo smiling at him warmly. Dean loved this place.

“What can I get you, stranger?” Jo asked.

“My usual. Unless you forgot.”

“It’s been too damn long, but I forget nothing.” Jo waved him away. “Go have a seat with Sam. He’s over at that table. I’ll bring your drink over.”

Dean spotted Sam, alone, at a table in the corner. He was on the phone with someone. It didn’t take a genius to figure out with who when Dean sat across him and Sam had those heart-eyes he only got around Jess.

“I’ll see you Monday then. Bye, darling.” Sam hung up.

Dean grinned. “How’s Jess doing?”

Sam smiled from ear to ear, taking a sip of his beer. “She’s good, just landed in Chicago. She’ll be home Monday, but I already miss her.”

“You’ve been married for six months, Sammy. You’re still happy.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Are you insinuating I’ll be unhappy later?”

“No, but you won’t be as gushy in love as you are now. I hear what comes later is better.” Not that he had any personal experience to know what he was talking about.

“Good save.” 

Jo showed up with Dean’s house beer and a basket of fries. “Maybe you’ll visit us more often if I bribe you with food.”

“You know me too well, Jo,” Dean said.

“Listen, are you having some sort of reunion tonight?” Jo asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Your old co-star is sitting at the bar all alone,” Jo said. “He said he was waiting for Charlie Bradbury.”

Dean widened his eyes, staring at Sam with a mixture of fear and excitement. His heart was racing and his stomach was fluttering and he was short of breath. How was it possible that absolutely nothing had changed in the ten years since he’d last since Castiel? “Cas is here.”

“Yeah, let me wave him over,” Jo said, looking over her shoulder. “Hey, buddy, over here!”

Dean didn’t bother looking in the direction she called out. Instead, he sunk into his seat, until he remembered that he was a thirty-three year old adult and he should sit like a man. John Winchester would have been ashamed to see him hide from another man. So, Dean sat up straight, fixed his shirt, and took a deep breath.

And then, there was Castiel, standing in front of him.

Dean allowed himself a good glance. Castiel looked just as stunning as ever. Much older than the last time Dean saw him in person, but about the same as the last time Dean saw him in a movie. He had stubble, which made him look rough around the edges, but his dark jeans, button-up blue shirt, and black blazer made him look pristine as always. And his smile. His smile was out of this world. The way it wrinkled his nose and showed his gums, it was the same smile Dean had grown so fond over the years. Back when they were both 18.

“Hello,” Castiel said, and his voice was perfectly gruff. “I’m not sure if you remember me. I’m Castiel Novak. I used to star in a sitcom called _Roommates_. I’m very famous and important.”

Dean broke into a smile. It was impossible not to. “Can I have an autograph? Sign my left boob, please. I’ll never wash it.”

Castiel smiled even wider. “Dean Winchester. Ten years later, and you look just the same. What is your secret?”

“He never showers,” Jo said, laughing. “Alright, I’ll leave you all to catch up. Let me know if you need any drinks.”

Castiel sat on Dean’s side of the booth, never taking his eyes off of him. The intensity of his gaze was intimidating, but Dean liked having all his attention. This was a very dangerous game to play. “How are you, Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “Good. Although, this day has been a big blast from the past.”

“I agree,” Castiel said. “You look good. Congratulations on your _Supernatural Hunter_ movies. There’s not a city I’ve been to that doesn’t have a huge billboard with your face on it.”

“I paid them to do that.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Hey, Castiel.”

Castiel looked over at Sam, like it was the first time he’d realized he was there. “Oh. Hi, Sam. I’m sorry. I have terrible manners. How are you? Last time I saw you, you were heading off to Stanford.”

“Yeah, I did my undergrad there. Then I went to Harvard Law. I’m an attorney, and so is my wife.”

“You’re married?” Castiel tilted his head, in that familiar way Dean was so used to.

“I am. Six months. Her name is Jessica.”

“Congratulations, Sam. I’m happy to hear you’re doing so well.”

Sam smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He was looking at Castiel with a bit of resentment. Dean was entirely to blame for that. “Thank you, Cas.”

Castiel didn’t seem fazed by that. He looked at Dean again. “I can’t believe we’re doing the show again. After all these years. People still care about our characters.”

“It seems that way,” Dean said. “I never thought we’d be doing this again. I always thought that was a closed chapter of my life.” He didn’t mean for that to sound so weighted, but it definitely came out that way.

“I think part of me always hoped our last episode wouldn’t be the end.”

Dean looked at him, taken aback. He knew Castiel wasn’t referring to the last time they saw each other, but it sure sounded that way. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Sure. I’ll drink whatever you’re drinking.”

Dean signaled Jo for another drink, and she nodded. “I think Charlie should be here any minute.”

Castiel leaned closer. “Are you bored of me already?”

Dean had goosebumps all up his arms, but he laughed it off. “Hell no. I’m not letting you go anywhere tonight.” _I’m such an idiot. What the hell am I saying?_

Sam gave him a look that screamed: _What the hell are you saying?_ But Jo showed up then with Castiel’s beer to break up the tension.

“You guys need anything else?” Jo asked.

“We’re all good now, thanks, Jo.” Dean winked, and Jo beamed.

Castiel elbowed Dean on the ribs once Jo was gone. “You like her? She’s very pretty.”

Dean laughed awkwardly, nursing his beer. “Trust me, that wouldn’t be good for any of us. Ellen would murder me if I ever went out with her daughter.”

“That didn’t stop you from making out with her last New Year’s Eve,” Sam said.

Castiel raised his eyebrows, amused. “So you like to go around kissing people you shouldn’t be kissing, huh? Nice to know nothing has changed.”

Dean blushed. The memory of their last day of filming _Roommates_ flooding his mind. Dean and Castiel had had a few drinks. They’d danced together. They’d whispered secrets into each other’s ears. They’d snuck off to Dean’s trailer because Dean had had enough and he needed to make his move. And then, they’d kissed, soft and slow and deep. Dean had put it all on the table. And Castiel had kissed him back with an eagerness that surprised Dean. Greedy hands grabbing Dean everywhere, sneaking under his sweater. Dean had left a hickey on Castiel’s neck, and Castiel had moaned his approval.

But then, there was a knock on Dean’s trailer. It was someone from the TV crew. Nothing important. But Castiel freaked out. He pushed Dean off of him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked panicked, panting as he stared at Dean.

And then, in the weakest voice, Castiel said, “I’m not gay.” 

That was the last interaction they’d had until this impromptu reunion.

“You have no idea,” Dean said, gulping his beer.

“Yay, you’re both here!” Charlie said, sliding in next to Sam. “My favorite boys back together. Sam! I’ve really missed you, kid.”

Sam laughed. “Not a kid anymore, Charlie.”

“No, you’re not. Look at your hair. It’s longer than my wife’s.”

Sam ran a hand through it. “It’s very soft, thanks.”

“He conditions it twice a day,” Dean said. “He’s a hair superfreak.”

Charlie juzzhed Sam’s hair. “I love it.”

“So, what was the big _Space Girls_ emergency?” Dean asked.

Charlie sighed. “One of my writers just went into labor and I had to go visit her in the hospital.”

“Charlie, you are just the best, aren’t you?” Dean said.

“She really is,” Castiel said. “She sent me a care package filled with all my favorite snacks and the entire _Friends_ collection during my divorce. What would I do without you?”

Dean looked at Castiel. He hadn’t wanted to pry before, but since he brought it up, he would take his chance. “How are you doing...with that? With the divorce, I mean?”

Castiel frowned, taking a sip of his beer. “To be honest with you, Dean...I feel incredible.” He looked up at him, grinning. “You have no idea the weight that’s been lifted off my shoulders after my divorce. Sure, the legal part of it crushed my spirits, but now that that’s over, and everything has been finalized, I feel free.”

That was not at all what Dean had been expecting to hear. “You don’t miss being married?”

“Not at all,” Castiel said. “I’m very happy right now. But that could just be because I get to work with my two best friends again.”

“Is it realistic for the three of your characters to still be roommates ten years later?” Sam asked, signaling Jo for two more beers.

Charlie shook her head. “Not at all, but sometimes we just have to suspend disbelief for the sake of the story.”

“I don’t think it’s terribly unrealistic,” Castiel said. “Our characters loved each other. They would have just wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.”

Jo reappeared with two beers, one for Sam and one for Charlie. “This really is a reunion. Hi, Charlie. I watch _Space Girls_ every week. It’s almost as good as _Buffy_ , and that’s saying a lot.”

“Dude, that’s the biggest compliment I’ve ever received,” Charlie said. “I’ve made it my duty to make _Space Girls_ the most diverse and feminist show in existence. _Buffy_ was my main inspiration.”

“Well, you’re doing a great job with it,” Jo said. “Are you ever going to act in it?”

Charlie wiggled her eyebrows. “You’ll have to stay tuned to find out, my dear.”

“What a tease,” Jo said before leaving.

“Well, I’m happy to see the three of you back together,” Sam said. “I remember back in the day, I looked up to all of you. I thought you were the coolest people ever. Perspective is everything.”

“Hey!” Dean complained. “Are you saying we’re not cool anymore?”

Sam smiled. “I said what I said.”

“Come on, Dean is the coolest,” Castiel said. “He gets to hunt monsters for a living, and looks badass doing it.”

Dean sipped his beer. “You don’t know the half of it, Cas. I pulled a muscle in the last movie doing a high kick. It was so embarrassing.”

Castiel clapped Dean’s shoulder. “Sounds like you grew into the old man you’ve always been at heart.”

“Shut up.”

“I don’t know if he’s cool, but he’s definitely a player,” Sam said. “Dean has hooked up with so many celebrities, he can’t even keep track.”

Dean wanted to disappear. “It’s really not that many.” He knew exactly why Sam was bringing this up, but he really didn’t want to get into this at the moment. What did Sam think, that Castiel would give a damn about Dean’s dating history?

“Oh, yeah?” Castiel said. “I’m not surprised. Look at you, you’re gorgeous.”

Dean opened his mouth, speechless for the first time tonight. Castiel had called him gorgeous, in front of everyone. That was...well, that was something new. “I think I’m done with the hookups, though. I’m still good friends with some of them, like Aaron Bass and Lisa Braeden.” Dean was openly bisexual to his friends, family, and the rest of the world. He’d openly dated both men and women, so he had nothing to be ashamed of. The name-dropping part, though, that he wasn’t so proud of.

“I remember Aaron Bass,” Charlie said. “I met him at a party years back. Nice guy.”

“Yeah, he was nice,” Dean said. “We didn’t last long, but we ended things on good terms.”

Castiel sipped his beer. “He’s your longest public relationship, isn’t he? I read about it.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “You kept up with me these years?”

Castiel nodded. “Of course, Dean. You were my best friend. I had to keep up with you. In fact, I’ve seen every single thing you’ve been in. Even the few episodes you had on _Days of Our Lives_. I really enjoyed those, by the way. You can be very dramatic when you want to be.”

Sam laughed. “Dean hates it when we bring that up, but I will never let him live it down.”

“Yeah, so I’d appreciate it if we just never talked about that ever again, thank you.” Dean cleared his throat. “Well, Cas, it means a lot that you’ve followed my career so closely. I’ve followed yours as well. I’m a big fan of the holiday rom-coms. _Love Me This Christmas_ was probably my favorite. It’s always about a small town man falling for a big city woman who puts her career first, but it never gets old.”

Castiel smiled bashfully, but he didn’t take his eyes away from Dean. “I have done so many romantic comedies that I can hardly tell them apart.”

“How does it feel to fall in love over and over again on screen, Cas?” Charlie asked. “I mean, doesn’t it get repetitive?”

“It definitely does,” Castiel said.

“So, Cas,” Sam said. “How does it feel to be one of the most sought after single men in Hollywood?”

“It feels great, Sam,” Castiel said. “Recently divorced and newly single. I didn’t think anyone would find that attractive.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Dean said. “You’ve always been attractive.”

Sam threw Dean a look.

“Attractive to women,” Dean said. “To your women fans, I mean.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“And to lots of men, too, I’m sure,” Charlie said.

Dean was expecting Castiel to look uncomfortable with that comment. Disgusted, even. But Castiel had a funny look on his face. And then he said, “That’d be nice.”

“Cas, I’m scandalized,” Dean said, and he kind of was. This was new.

Castiel smiled at Dean, and then sipped his beer, but he changed the conversation. “So, Charlie, how’s Bela doing?”

Content to be on this topic, Charlie went on and on about the love of her life. Dean tried to stay focused on the conversation, but his mind wandered back to that night ten years ago when he kissed Castiel. Before his freakout and escape, Castiel had responded to the kiss. Despite what he’d said to Dean, Castiel had practically melted in Dean’s arms. It had been the reason Dean had never let him go. For some very stupid reason, Dean had always held onto hope that Castiel did want him. It was absurd, of course. Ten years had passed without them so much as speaking on the phone. If Castiel had wanted him, he would have reached out at least.

Dean looked at Castiel’s profile, the wrinkle on his eye as he grinned at Charlie and Sam. Being with him tonight felt like no time had passed. And Dean recognized the feeling in the pit of his stomach. That hope, that feeling came alive. Dean knew it was time to let that feeling go. If they were going to work together again, Dean had to move on. Otherwise, he wouldn’t survive this.

***

It was after midnight when Charlie had to go. She had a million things to do the next day, to no one’s surprise. Charlie was a machine. Dean had no idea how she was able to make time to breathe with all the things she was responsible for. 

“I’m throwing a party in two weeks,” Charlie said as she was putting on her jacket. Also, she was a multitasker. Not much had changed in ten years.

“But we start filming in two weeks,” Dean said.

“Exactly!” Charlie said. “It’s a welcome back to _Roommates_ party. I’m inviting the cast and crew.”

That was such a Charlie thing to do. Just adding another item to her extensive to-do list. 

“Let me know if you need some help,” Castiel said.

“Oh, I do,” Charlie said, scrolling through her phone. “Cas, I have you down for bringing dessert. And Dean, you’re in charge of getting a DJ.”

“What?” Dean protested. “How come he gets the easy thing?”

Charlie raised her eyebrows. “Do you know how to make Castiel’s famous snickerdoodles and fudge brownies? I didn’t think so.” Charlie turned to Sam. “Should I put you and the missus down, Sam?”

Sam sighed, shaking his head. “I’m afraid not. Jess and I have been tied up to our necks. This is the first weekend I’ve had available.”

“What a shame. I’d love to have you both there.” Charlie said. “But don’t worry, there’ll be a lot more parties in the future.”

“Awesome,” Sam said.

“I’ll see you guys soon,” Charlie said, and then she was gone like the Flash. 

Sam grabbed his coat and stood up. “I think I should head home too. I’m getting old and I can’t be out as late as I used to.”

“Party pooper,” Dean said, sipping his beer. “I still haven’t finished my drink and everyone’s leaving.

“I’m not,” Castiel said, sipping his own beer. “I can stick around a little longer.”

Sam looked at Castiel for a long moment, and then to Dean, trying to tell him something with just facial expressions. Dean tried to read them as best as he could, but all he understood was that Sam was warning him to be careful with Castiel. Dean nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

“Alright, catch you guys later,” Sam said. _Be careful_ , Sam mouthed.

Dean snorted. He loved his brother so much.

Castiel ordered two more beers and then angled his body towards Dean, draping his arm behind him. “Catch me up on your life these past ten years. On all the things I couldn’t read about you online.”

Dean whistled. “That’s gonna take a lot more than one beer.”

Castiel sipped his drink and leaned closer, so close that Dean got a whiff of his cologne. It made him want to bury his nose in Castiel’s neck. “We can go back to my place if you want.”

Did he hear correctly? Castiel just asked him back to his place. That couldn’t possibly mean what Dean thought it meant. Of course not. They were friends. Friends invited each other back to their places. After midnight. That was a normal _friends_ thing to do.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Dean said, keeping his eyes on his beer because he could just feel the intensity of Catiel’s gaze on him and it was too much to bear. 

“Dean, are you afraid of me?”

Dean looked up and met Castiel’s gaze. Was he afraid? He was petrified. “No. You’re too pretty to be scary.”

Castiel smiled softly. “I’ve really missed you, you know.”

“I’ve missed you too, Cas. It wasn’t enough watching your movies. Very one-sided.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way anymore.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s phone from the table and unlocked it. “How is it possible you haven’t changed your password in all these years? I know you too well, Dean Winchester.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m saving my number so I can finally pick up the phone and call you when I really, really, really want to talk to you.”

Dean smiled. “Does that happen to you often?”

Castiel nodded, an earnest look on his face. It was such a beautiful face too. “Yeah. A lot.” Castiel’s phone vibrated with a text and Castiel handed Dean’s phone back to him. “I just texted me. I want you to text or call me anytime.”

“You might regret that offer.”

Castiel sipped the last of his beer. “It’s a shame that this night has to end. But I should go before...I should go.”

Dean took a shaky breath. Having Castiel this close was intoxicating. How was he going to last an entire season of filming? “It was nice seeing you again, Cas.”

Castiel looked at Dean closely, and then he brushed his fingertips on Dean’s cheek. His touch was feather light but it carried a weight that nearly crushed Dean. “You really do look just the same. No. Maybe better.”

“Cas.”

Castiel smiled one last time, and then he left.

***

The next day, Castiel called him.

Dean was making lunch, but he put down the salami to answer. “I bet you twenty bucks that you’re totally hungover right now.”

“Only twenty? You’re rich. Bet at least a hundred.”

Dean laughed, finishing up his sandwich. “I’ll bet you a thousand. I know I’ll win.”

Castiel groaned. “I’m just a little hungover. I’m still a lightweight.”

“I knew it. Do you remember last night?” Dean kept replaying the night over and over because his hopeful heart wanted to believe Castiel had come on to him, in some way. The way he looked at him, what he said, the soft touches. But Dean had always wanted to see more than what was true, especially when it came from Castiel.

“I remember. I’m not that much of a lightweight. And I wasn’t that drunk.”

“What are you up to today?”

“I’m going to be a guest star on a baking show, and I have to be on set in two hours, but I’m tempted to ditch them for a day in. I really don’t want to wear pants today.”

Dean tried not to picture Castiel without pants on. “Put some pants on, go to the set, and then steal some of the baked goods for me.”

“Alright. I can do that.”

“I was kidding.” Dean took his sandwich and sat at his kitchen island to eat it.

“I wasn’t. I’m bringing you stolen baked goods after the show. Text me your address.”

Dean looked around his apartment. It wasn’t messy, but it wasn’t spotless clean. Castiel had always been a neat freak. Oh God. Castiel wanted to come over. After the show, which would likely end at night. Castiel was definitely trying to kill Dean. “I’m sorry, but I don’t let my fans in my apartment.”

“But I’m the president on your fan club. Don’t I get special treatment?”

Dean should be careful, sure. But Castiel was his friend first. He texted Castiel his address. “You better bring me some pie.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

***

“Are you sure you don’t need me for anything else, boss?” Jack asked.

“No, Jack, I think I’m good,” Dean said. Jack had already brought Dean his dinner and helped him research the best DJs for Charlie’s party. Dean didn’t want to abuse his power. “You go home. I know I’m annoying as hell.”

Jack laughed, but then he clapped Dean’s shoulder. “Yeah, you kinda are. But I still like you.”

“Well, as long as you still like me.”

The doorbell rang.

“You want me to get that before I go?” Jack asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean said, already heading to the door. “I’ll walk you out and get the door at the same time. Who said I didn’t know how to multitask?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “One of your many talents.”

Dean opened the door to Castiel, who was carrying a white box. True to his word, he’d stolen some baked goods. It made Dean smile. “Hey, Cas. Come in.”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, stepping inside. “Who’s this?” he asked of Jack.

“This is my awesome assistant, Jack. Jack, this is Castiel Novak, one of my oldest friends.”

Castiel handed the box to Dean so he could shake Jack’s hand. “Nice meeting you, Jack. You must be brave to be working for Dean.”

“It does take a lot of courage,” Jack said, smiling at Dean. “See ya, boss.”

Dean saluted him before Jack left, closing the door behind him. 

“I like him,” Castiel said, taking a few steps closer. “I thought maybe you were on a date.”

Dean furrowed his brow. “A date? With Jack? He’s a kid, Cas.” Jack wasn’t actually that much younger than Dean at twenty-six, but Dean still saw him as a kid.

“I don’t know your type.”

 _It’s basically just you_. Dean cleared his throat. “Well, I wasn’t on a date. I haven’t been on a date in months.”

“Hmm. Interesting.”

“What did you bring, anyway?” Dean asked, heading over to the kitchen to set down the box.

“Half of a devil’s food cake and some madeleines,” Castiel said from the living room. He hadn’t followed him to the kitchen.

Dean cut two slices of the cake and put them on plates, adding two madeleines per plate, and then grabbed two forks. “What do you wanna drink?”

Castiel was browsing through the spines in Dean’s bookcase. He ignored his question. “You’re still a wide reader.”

Dean set down the plates on the coffee table and sat on the couch. “Yeah, I love all types of stories.”

“Hey, this is my copy of _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ ,” Castiel said, pulling out the old book. “I lent it to you a few weeks before we wrapped the fifth season of _Roommates_. You never gave it back, you book thief.”

Dean remembered that. He’d kept that book, carrying it with him every time he moved, making sure it didn’t get damaged. Dean had cherished that book for the last ten years. “I didn’t really have a way of giving it back to you.”

Castiel turned to him, and gave him a sad smile before putting the book back. He dug his hands into his pockets as he walked around the room, looking at the paintings and framed pictures on Dean’s walls. “Still a fan of Johannes Vermeer, huh?”

“The Girl with a Pearl Earring is better than the Mona Lisa. Fight me.”

“Maybe later,” Castiel said, like a promise. He stopped in front of a big photograph of Dean, Sam, and their parents, Mary and John. It’d been taken the day Sam was heading to Stanford. “I heard about what happened to your parents. I’m really sorry, Dean.”

Losing both his parents in a house fire had nearly destroyed Dean. It had been one of the worst times to not have his best friend in his life. “Thanks, Cas.”

“Will you ever tell me everything I missed these years?” Castiel turned to Dean. He was frowning. “I wish I could turn back time.”

Dean shrugged. “We can’t do that. But I feel like ever since I saw you at the Roadhouse yesterday, no time has passed between us.”

Castiel grinned sideways. “I feel the same way.” He went to sit beside Dean on the couch. “You have a nice home, Dean. It’s very you.”

“I’m glad you like it. When you told me you were coming, I kinda freaked out. I spent a long time today cleaning.”

Castiel touched Dean’s shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. “You did that just for me?”

“I did it because I know you’re a neat freak.”

“You know me so well.”

“You know me too.”

Castiel grabbed one of the madeleines and took a bite. “These are good.”

Dean’s stomach was fluttering too much to eat at the moment. “You wanna watch something?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Tell me you still love Indiana Jones.”

“Are you kidding? I worship Indiana Jones.”

“I think it’s time for _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ then.”

To hell with being careful. Dean had his best friend back, and he was going to enjoy it.

***

They got comfortable on the couch. They sprawled on either end of the couch, head to feet and feet to head, with a blanket draped over both of them. A huge bucket of popcorn sat in the middle for them to share. Castiel kept tossing them at Dean, but he missed his mouth a quarter of the time. They were better at this when they were younger.

Indiana Jones was kicking ass on the screen, but Dean could hardly focus, especially when Castiel kept poking his socked feet against Dean’s side. 

“This is just like old times,” Castiel said with a sigh.

“I remember being able to fit on the couch better.”

“Let’s switch.”

“I don’t think that’ll do much.”

“No, you bring your head over to my head.”

Dean stared at Castiel, wide-eyed. Did Castiel want to cuddle? Because holy shit, Dean was not expecting that. “Are...are you sure?”

“Yeah, come on.” Castiel scoot further back on the couch, putting down the popcorn and lifting up the blanket so Dean could get in.

Dean didn’t stop to think about being careful, or anything at all really. He just did as he was told because it was what he wanted to do the most at this moment. Dean laid on his side in front of Castiel, who quickly covered Dean with the blanket, wrapping an arm around Dean’s stomach. They fit perfectly this way. Dean pressed his back closer to Castiel’s chest, who was softly nosing Dean’s neck.

This wasn’t the first time they’d done this. They had always been very close, physically and emotionally. At first, it hadn’t meant more to Dean than just friendship. But then it evolved into the strongest feeling he’d ever felt in his life.

But now that they were here again, Dean simply relished the closeness. He hadn’t been held this way in far too long. His hookups never stuck around to cuddle him. And Dean wasn’t close like this with anyone else. He’d never wanted to be. But this was Castiel. And he’d always belonged this close to Dean.

“You always had a thing for Indie, didn’t you?” Castiel asked, breaking the silence.

“Hell yeah,” Dean said. “Harrison Ford was my first crush. Han Solo and Indiana Jones were my sexual awakening.”

“I caught onto that. You would drool over him.”

Dean gasped. “I did not.”

Castiel chuckled, his breath hitting the back of Dean’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. His arm around Dean tightened. “I like having you this close. Just you, me, and India Jones.”

Dean had been staying very still, but he tried to relax. His hand settled over Castiel’s hand on his stomach, and his heart went wild. “Don’t ever let Charlie hear that. She’ll be so mad.”

Castiel turned his hand and laced their fingers. “I’ve seen this movie countless times without you, but I don’t remember it being this good.”

“Must be the company.”

“I think you’re right.” And then, Castiel pressed his warm lips against Dean’s neck.

If Dean thought his heart was going wild before, he wasn’t prepared for this. He tried to relax because he was sure it was not healthy for his heart to beat this hard and fast. It hurt to realize that no one else had ever made him feel this way. What was wrong with him? Why did Castiel have so much control over him? And why did he like that?

Dean thought that if he spoke, he would ruin the moment. There was an action scene on the screen, but the moment was quiet. Castiel’s lips left a trail on his neck, soft, so soft. Castiel’s thumb caressed the back of Dean’s hand. Everything he did was so gentle and careful. Castiel was quiet too. The intimacy of the moment would have made Dean weak in the knees if he’d been standing. 

This was them.

This closeness, this lack of boundaries. The soft touches. The calm and quiet.

It didn’t take much longer for Dean to drift off. He usually struggled going to sleep so he hadn’t expected to pass out on his couch in the middle of the movie.

Dean woke up to end credits on the screen. Castiel’s even breathing brushed the back of his neck. He knew him well enough to know he was out, too. Dean wanted nothing more than to stay on the couch all night, but he wasn’t twenty anymore. He had a king size memory foam bed and he intended to use it.

As sweetly as possible, Dean untangled Castiel’s arm from him and sat up, yawning, and turning off the TV. He looked back at Castiel, who was still sleeping soundly. Dean wouldn’t even think about kicking him out. He didn’t want him to sleep on the couch, though.

“Cas?” Dean brushed back his hair. 

Castiel stirred, his eyes fluttering open. “Dean.”

“Hey, handsome. Your back’s gonna hurt in the morning.”

Castiel stretched as best as he could on the couch. “I’m too tired to get up.”

“Want me to carry you?”

“Would you?”

Dean chuckled. “No. Come on, lazy. Get up.”

Castiel extended his arms, and Dean hauled him up with one pull. Castiel looked impressed. “How did you get so big and strong?” 

Dean threw an arm around Castiel’s shoulder, guiding him to the bedroom. “You think I’m strong?”

“The strongest.” Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. “Where are you taking me?”

“To my bed,” Dean said.

“To your bed?” Castiel gasped.

“Yes, to my bed. To sleep.”

“Oh. Right.”

“Did you think I had some ulterior motive?”

“No, no, no. I trust you completely. You’re a good bean.”

Dean snorted. “You’re cute when you’re tired.” Once he entered the bedroom, Dean flipped on the light, and Castiel buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. 

“Too bright. Ugh, turn it off.”

Dean turned off the light, laughing quietly. “Get out of your clothes and under the covers.”

Castiel groaned. “Fine. Let me borrow a shirt.”

“It’s kinda hard to look for a shirt in the dark.”

“Then I’ll sleep shirtless,” Castiel said, already unbuttoning his shirt and slipping out of his pants.

Oh, God. Dean would have a hard time sleeping next to a shirtless Castiel. “You do know we’re sharing the bed, don’t you?”

“Yeah, Dean. I wasn’t going to make you sleep on the couch.” Castiel was clad in his boxer briefs, crawling up the bed. “Come lay down.”

Dean took a deep breath. They were just a couple of friends who were sharing a bed. Nothing more. This was completely normal. “Alright.”

Castiel pulled Dean close, making sure they were in the same position as the couch, with Dean’s back up against Castiel’s chest. Then Castiel kissed Dean’s shoulder, just once. “Good night, Dean.”

“Good night, Cas.”

Right before fading to sleep, Dean heard Castiel mumble something, very quietly. It sounded like, “I’m not letting you go this time.”

***

When Dean woke up, his face was buried in the crook of Castiel’s neck, with Castiel’s arms wrapped warmly around him. Dean had a hand on Castiel’s chest and the other on his hip. For some reason, this didn’t feel weird. He remembered the night before, and he smiled. Having Castiel this close again felt like coming home.

Dean took his chance and pressed his lips to Castiel’s neck. Castiel didn’t even stir from his sleep. He’d always been a deep sleeper. Dean kissed his neck again before he rolled away. He had to use the bathroom, probably shower while he was at it. The time on his phone on the nightstand read 10:47 am. 

Shit. Jack must have already come in. 

Dean walked to the kitchen to find a coffee on the kitchen island with a note next to it.

_Sorry I only brought one coffee. I would have brought two if I had known you had a sleepover last night. I already booked the DJ for Charlie’s party. I’ll be working at the coffee shop downstairs. Call me when you need me._

_Jack_

God, he loved that kid. 

Dean sipped his coffee, which was still surprisingly warm. But he couldn’t drink it right now. Dean took a piss, brushed his teeth, and got in the shower. It was impossible to stop smiling. He kept trying to remind himself that Castiel was just his friend. They had shared a bed for years during the first filming of _Roommates_. They had cuddled hundreds of times.

The excitement Dean felt was because Castiel was back in his life. Because Castiel still wanted to be close to Dean, even though he wasn’t gay and he didn’t want Dean in the same way. Castiel didn’t care. He still wanted Dean’s friendship, after all these years.

Dean couldn’t believe he’d tried to ruin it ten years ago with that kiss. If he’d only stopped himself, they wouldn’t have lost all those years.

But it was pointless to dwell on the past. All they had now was the present. 

After getting out of the shower, Dean dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist, heading back to his room.

Castiel was awake now, curled up under the blanket, looking like a dream come true. He grinned up at Dean. “What a sight to wake up to.”

“Shut up,” Dean said, grabbing boxer briefs and some pants to wear. “Are you gonna shower too? I have clean towels in the bathroom closet. I should have some new toothbrushes too. Help yourself.”

“I think I will.” Castiel made a show of covering up his eyes when Dean dropped the towel. But then he laughed and looked at him. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Right. We lived together for years.”

“We had fun, didn’t we?”

“So much fun.”

Castiel kicked off the blanket and sat up, yawning. “Oh, Sam called while you were in the shower. He said to call him back.”

Dean could guess why Sam had called him. He’d ignored his text yesterday when he’d told Dean to be careful with Castiel. Dean wanted to tell Sam that he’d be careful for the next ten years so he could calm down with his warnings. “Thanks. I’ll give him a call.” Dean buttoned up his pants and grabbed a Led Zeppelin t-shirt to slip on.

It was until Dean was fully dressed that Castiel got out of bed. He touched Dean’s arm as he went. “I knew you were strong.”

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone from the nightstand. He went back to the kitchen for his coffee while he dialed Sam’s number. 

“Dean?”

“Hey, Sammy. You called?”

“Yeah, and your boyfriend answered.” Sam had a big frown on his face. It was clear on his voice.

Dean sipped his coffee, taking a seat on the couch. He decided to ignore the boyfriend comment. “What’s up?”

“Dean, you were supposed to be careful. I told you so many times already. But what do you do? You let Castiel sleep in your house? In your bed, I’m guessing. What part of that is you being careful?”

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “Sammy, I’m being careful. Cas and I are just friends. Nothing has changed. We’re just hanging out.”

“Isn’t this what happened last time? You two got all close and cuddly, you developed feelings, fell for your straight friend, and got your heart broken. I won’t let you get your heart broken again, Dean.”

Well, Dean’s good mood was officially ruined. “I know, Sammy. I remember what happened last time. I’m well aware that Cas is straight and nothing can ever happen between us.”

“You should also check Castiel’s Twitter.”

“I thought he was off social media.”

“He was, after the divorce. But he tweeted yesterday. I think you need to see it.”

Dean swallowed, already dreading what he would find. He grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and opened up Twitter with shaky fingers. Dean was following Castiel’s Twitter, even though he rarely tweeted himself. He clicked on Castiel’s profile and read the first tweet. It was from yesterday afternoon.

 **@castielnovak:** _when you see your crush and they’re more beautiful than you remembered_

There was a gif of a sweaty James McAvoy desperately fanning himself attached to the tweet.

“Wow,” Dean said. “He was at a baking show when he tweeted this. I guess he must have run into a woman there he likes.”

“Probably. Look, Dean, I just don’t want you to get tangled up with someone who won’t--or can’t--reciprocate your feelings.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Sam was always right. “I’m gonna keep my distance from Cas. I think it’s for the best.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

Dean scrolled through some of the replies to the tweet. Castiel’s fans were freaking out over a few things. The first was that Castiel had broken his Twitter silence. The second was that Castiel had a crush on someone, a little over a year since his divorce from Daphne. The third was that maybe Castiel wouldn’t be single for much longer. People were certain that whatever woman Castiel was after, he would get. They were using a lot of water drop emojis with their tweets.

Dean couldn’t deal with any of this any longer. He closed his laptop.

“Listen, Sammy, I have to go.”

“Are you gonna be okay, Dean?”

“Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

Dean took a deep breath, took another sip of his coffee, and got started on breakfast. Or lunch, since it was almost noon.

***

Castiel joined Dean in the kitchen, freshly showered, wearing Dean’s AC/DC t-shirt and gray sweatpants. “I borrowed some clothes. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind.” Dean flipped the pancake. He was trying to come up with a nice way of asking Castiel to leave. What was he still doing here? He clearly wanted to be somewhere else, with someone else. 

Castiel walked up to Dean, standing right behind him, and he pressed a kiss to Dean’s shoulder. “How did you sleep?”

“Um, good. How did you sleep?”

“Amazing. You work better than a dreamcatcher. Plus, you’re warm and soft, like a teddy bear.”

Dean smiled despite his sour mood. “I am so not like a teddy bear.”

“It’s a compliment. Just take it.”

Keep your distance, Dean. Keep your distance. “Okay.”

“I’ll take three pancakes, by the way.”

Dean had made three chocolate chip pancakes just for Castiel. He still remembered how he liked them and how many. “Coming right up.”

“Is everything okay?” Castiel was still hovering close to Dean, making it so difficult for Dean to come up with ways to kick him out.

“Yeah, everything’s cool. Go have a seat. I’ll bring your pancakes.”

“You don’t need any help?”

“No, I got it.”

“Okay.” Castiel rubbed his hands up and down Dean’s sides before finally moving away, going to sit at the kitchen island. 

Once breakfast was done, Dean brought over the two plates, a carton of orange juice, and two glasses to the kitchen island. He had a plan to keep his distance from Castiel. It was weak, but it was a plan.

He’d already texted Jack, and he was on board.

“Mmm, these look delicious,” Castiel said, taking a bite of the pancakes. “And they taste exactly like they used to. All these years, I’ve never had pancakes like yours. The other ones are all stale compared to yours.”

Dean smiled. How could he not? “I’m happy to hear that.”

Castiel stared at Dean, still chewing on his pancakes. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just a little busy today. Got lots to do.”

“Really? Like what?”

Dean hummed. “You know, just actor stuff. I always have stuff going on. Interviews and photoshoots and fan mail to answer.”

Castiel gave him a weird look. He clearly wasn’t buying it. “So, you have interviews, photoshoots, and fan main to answer today?”

Dean shrugged, keeping his eyes glued to his plate. “Um, no, not all of those things. Just, like, one or two of those.”

“Dean, are you lying about your busy day to get me to leave?” Castiel sounded hurt, and it made it that much harder for Dean to keep lying.

“No! I’m not. No. Um. My assistant needs my help today with something personal. I told him I’d help him.”

“Jack needs your help with something personal?”

“Yeah. He helps me, I help him. We both help each other out.”

Castiel took another mouthful of pancake and stared at Dean as he chewed. Yeah, Castiel was definitely not buying any of Dean’s bullshit.

Right at that moment, Dean’s phone rang. He answered quickly. “Hello?”

“Hi, Dean,” Jack said. “Just calling you as you requested. Tell me, why do I have to pretend I need you to help me with something? When have you ever helped me with something?”

Dean chuckled. “Oh, Jack, of course I’ll help you. You know I’m an expert when it comes to...fixing your car. I’ll fix your car. I’ll head over there in about half an hour. Yeah, no problem, buddy.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jack said, hanging up.

Dean looked at Castiel. “So, I’m helping Jack fix his car today.”

“I thought you said you had interviews, photoshoots, and fan mail to answer?” Castiel asked, raising his eyebrows.

“All the more reason to get started on fixing Jack’s car. Got lots to do. You know the actor life. It’s just one thing after another.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Okay. I’ll go put my clothes back on and leave you alone. To do all your actor stuff.”

“Yeah, sorry...about...that.”

Castiel shut the bedroom door behind him with a heavy thud.

***

After Castiel left, Dean dedicated the rest of his day to reading all the celebrity news articles tearing apart Castiel’s new tweet. Usually, Dean wouldn’t be wasting his time with stuff like this, but he too wanted to know who Castiel was talking about.

BuzzFeed made a top 10 list of Castiel’s co-stars that have played his love interests in movies. Apparently, the fans were hoping Castiel’s crush was one of those women. And the women were all incredibly gorgeous. There was no concrete evidence that Castiel had even dated any of these women before, but Dean wouldn’t be surprised if it really was one of them.

The #1 on the list was a beautiful brunette named Meg Masters. She did mostly action hits, but apparently she’d signed up for _Love at First Sight_ when she knew Castiel would play the lead role. The movie came out the year prior, around the same time of Castiel’s divorce. So, it made perfect sense for Castiel to be crushing on Meg. The fans had a theory that Meg was the reason Castiel had gotten a divorce, and now he was trying to date her.

BuzzFeed had graciously attached a long set of photographs of Castiel and Meg at a restaurant, sitting close together. Then on a separate day of the two of them walking down a sidewalk with ice cream cones. They did look pretty cozy together, and Dean had not at all expected the jealousy that overtook him. He knew he had no right to be jealous. Castiel wasn’t his. Castiel would never be his. But it still hurt to be constantly reminded of that.

Dean continued staring at the candid photographs of Castiel and Meg for what felt like a small eternity. Then he dialed Jack’s number.

“You need me to get you out of another problem, boss?”

Dean frowned, leaving his fingerprints on his laptop screen as he touched Castiel’s face. “You think you can bring me a big bottle of vodka? I don’t think beer’s gonna cut it today.”

Jack sighed. “Will it make a difference if I nag you about day drinking?”

“No.” Dean clicked on a new tab and opened up Castiel’s instagram. 

“Fine. I’ll be there soon.”

“Thanks, buddy.” Dean hung up. Then he scrolled down Castiel’s instagram. He hadn’t posted any new pictures in almost a year. But there were a lot already there. He still had pictures of him and his ex-wife there. Daphne was beautiful. She had a great smile. And they made a perfect couple. Most of their pictures showed Castiel holding her by the waist at his side, and her looking up at him. Looking at them, Dean would have never guessed that they would end up divorced. He wondered what actually separated them.

Castiel’s most liked instagram picture wasn’t what Dean had been expecting. It was a picture of Charlie, Castiel, and Dean they’d taken on the set of _Roommates_ during their first or second season of filming. They were all lying on a bed, tucked under the covers, with Castiel in the middle. Dean and Charlie were pretending to be asleep while Castiel rolled his eyes at them. Dean didn’t remember taking this particular picture, but it made him smile. They’d had the best time together. Dean wasn’t sure how they got any work done with them goofing around on set every day.

The picture had been posted about a year and a half ago, with the caption: _I miss the good old days with my best friends. #tbt #roommates._

How could Dean have missed this post? Granted, Dean hardly spent any time on social media. He followed like ten people, two of which were Charlie and Castiel. But over time, it’d hurt to see the posts of his ex-best friends living their lives without him. It’d been easier to avoid the whole thing altogether.

When Jack showed up with the vodka and a disapproving glance, Dean offered him a drink.

“I don’t drink before dinner,” Jack said. “You need anything else, boss?”

“No, actually, you should just go home. I don’t really have anything going on today. If I get hungry, I’ll order some Postmates.”

“Okay. What’s with the long face and the vodka?”

“It’s nothing. I’m just sulking.”

“Why?” Jack narrowed his eyes. “Does this have anything to do with Castiel?”

Dean shook his head. “No, not at all. Cas went home. I got him to go home. With your help. I just think it’s better if we don’t spend time together.”

“Why not? I thought you two were friends. How are you gonna avoid him while filming a twenty episode season?”

“Jack, you ask a lot of questions. I don’t plan on answering them.”

Jack folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Whatever it is you’re hiding from me, you know it won’t last long. Sooner or later, I will find out. I know everything about you, boss. It’s kind of my job.”

“Well, this is something you officially don’t need to worry about. See ya later, Jack.”

With Jack gone, Dean took a shot of vodka. And then another. And then another. And then he went back to googling Castiel Novak. 

***

Dean woke up with the ringing of his phone. The empty bottle of vodka was sitting on his stomach and his laptop was tucked under his head. Dean had passed out on his couch drinking, crying, and sulking. This was bad. This was really bad. It’d been ten years. Dean had managed to get past most of the whole Castiel issue years ago, but things had changed. Castiel had come back into Dean’s life and fucked him up all over again.

The caller ID on his phone read: Castiel.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Castiel was calling him. It was 11:00 pm, and Castiel was calling him.

Dean hit ignore. He was definitely not talking to Castiel right now.

Not a minute later, Castiel sent a text.

 **Castiel:** Is there a reason why you liked an instagram picture of me from four years ago?

 **Castiel:** And left a comment on a picture of me and Meg Masters from a year ago that said “u shud gt merried.” Great spelling by the way.

 **Castiel:** And now you’re ignoring me.

Dean groaned. What the fuck had he done? Drinking and using a laptop should not be allowed. But it wasn’t like Dean would have let anyone stop him.

 **Dean:** Sorry can’t talk. Busy.

 **Castiel:** If you were busy you wouldn’t have scrolled through four years of my instagram posts. 

“Obviously,” Dean said, tossing his phone somewhere on the couch and getting the last few drops of vodka from the bottle. The alcohol hit him so hard because he didn’t have dinner. He was a total mess. It was time to call it a night. He’d done enough self-destruction for one day.

***

Dean woke up at noon the next day. It was Jack’s day off, so he didn’t have a nice coffee waiting for him. 

He did have another text from Castiel waiting for him. 

**Castiel:** Why won’t you talk to me? I’ve missed you for ten years, Dean.

Now, that hurt like a bitch. It hurt even more than the headache Dean had from his hangover. That reminded him, he should probably get some food in him.

Dean ordered some waffles, eggs, and bacon from the diner nearby, and showered while he waited for his delivery. With perfect timing, his food arrived just as he was dressed from his shower. Dean had breakfast, while he promised himself he wouldn’t touch his laptop at all today. Or have another sip of alcohol. 

Dean had a lonely life. Most of his days were spent alone in his apartment. The only constant company he had was Jack. And Sam. But Sam had a busier life than Dean, and he couldn’t come by all the time. The only time Dean felt good was when he was working. As much as he was dreading doing _Roommates_ again, he was looking forward to his full days. He was actually looking forward to his fourteen-hour work days. At least it would get him out of the house.

And so, that was how Dean spent his days before he went back to work on _Roommates_. In the two weeks, he’d managed to avoid all of Castiel’s phone calls, only answering with a text that repeated how busy he was. Eventually, Castiel would get tired of trying.

On the morning of the first day of shooting, Dean was up at 5:00 am. He was so ready to get back to work. He’d even shaved this morning.

The first person he ran into in the building was Kevin Tran, the creator of the show. Kevin had been just twenty when he’d created _Roommates_. He was extraordinarily smart and funny. Dean had always liked him.

“Dean Winchester, welcome home!” Kevin said, pulling Dean in for a hug.

“Hey, man, it’s good to be back,” Dean said. “It feels like I never left.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Kevin called over a couple that had been walking past. “Hey, guys, come meet one of the stars of the show.”

“Oh, my God, it’s really you,” the small blonde woman said. “I’m such a huge fan. _Supernatural Hunter_ is my favorite movie trilogy ever. I’ve seen all three movies over fifteen times.”

Dean didn’t recognize her, but he did recognize the man beside her, Chuck Shurley. He was one of the original writers on the show. “I’m very flattered.” Dean shook her hand.

“Dean, this is Becky Rosen, one of our new show writers,” Kevin said. “And I’m sure you remember Chuck Shurley.”

“Yes, I do. How have you been, Chuck?”

Chuck grinned, shaking Dean’s hand. “Oh, well, just writing a few novels here and there. I’m getting married soon. To Becky.”

Dean widened his eyes, genuinely surprised. “Wow. What a power couple. How cool is that.”

“I know, isn’t it amazing?” Becky said. “We met at a writer’s conference. It was love at first read.”

Kevin laughed. “Well, I have a lot to do before our first table read, so if you’ll please excuse me.”

“I love him,” Becky said, motioning to Kevin. “Don’t you love him?”

Dean had never met someone with this much energy this early in the morning. This conversation was making him tired. But he smiled politely. “Oh yeah, I love Kevin.” He was glad when he spotted Charlie. “I’ll talk to you both later, alright?”

Charlie grinned at Dean as soon as she saw him. “Dean! Can you believe we’re back? We’re really doing this.”

“I believe it. I was just talking to the great minds behind the show. I think we’re in good hands.”

“Have you seen Cas?”

Dean frowned. Shit. Cas. “Uh, no, not yet.”

Charlie stared at him. “What happened? Why did you get all sad when I mentioned Cas?”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He was an open book and everyone could read him. “Nothing happened. Nothing. I’ve just been too busy to return his calls, and I don’t want it to be a thing.”

“Cas!” Charlie yelled. Castiel walked around Dean to kiss Charlie’s cheek. “We were just talking about you.”

Castiel looked at Dean, eyebrows raised. “Good morning, Dean. It’s nice to see you here. I thought you might be too busy to show up today.”

Yeah, Dean had that one coming. “Hey, Cas. It’s nice to see you too.”

Castiel turned back to Charlie. “Let’s get some food. I’m starving.”

Charlie looked back at Dean. “Are you coming, Dean?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.” Dean stood in the hall, watching Castiel and Charlie walk away, knowing full well he would avoid them until he absolutely had to see them again.

After breakfast--Dean sat with Chuck and Becky--they had a table read of the first episode. This was the first time Dean got to read the episode, and he was oddly excited about it. He’d always thought about his character, Michael, wondering what he’d been up to all these years. He finally got to find out.

During the table read, however, Dean found out that Michael had gotten married to a successful surgeon named Alexis, but they’d had a lot of marital problems, leading to a separation that made Michael move back in with Rae and Emmanuel. It was oddly fitting how Rae and Emmanuel hadn’t lost touch all these years, while Michael had moved a few states over to be with his wife, and was now returning to his roots. Rae and Emmanuel had welcome him back with open arms.

Did the writers keep up with Dean, Castiel, and Charlie in real life? If not, this was uncanny.

The episode was as hilarious as Dean had hoped. They had a lot of great one-liner. At least the writing was up to par with the original seasons. The last thing Dean wanted was to disappoint their devoted fans.

After the table read, they went over to hair and makeup before they started shooting. Dean had managed to avoid Castiel and Charlie, who were stuck like glue. Dean knew that he was coming off as a diva, wanting to be on his own, but this was for the best.

The woman doing his makeup introduced herself as Pamela, and she was very chatty. Dean liked her already. She was the only person he felt safe talking to. She was almost done with his makeup when Charlie and Castiel walked in, taking their own seats.

“Hey, it feels like we keep missing each other today,” Charlie said. “What did you think of the episode?”

“I think it was great,” Dean said, then he turned to Pamela. “Tell me more about your second husband, the one who worked on the set of Halloween.”

“Oh, honey, I’m sure I’ve talked your ears off enough for today,” Pamela said. “Anyway, you are all done and good to go.”

“Awesome.” Dean climbed out of his chair. “I’ll see you guys on set.”

Charlie waved at him, but Castiel didn’t even look in his direction. 

After getting his Michael clothes on, Dean went to hide in his trailer, letting out a deep breath. They hadn’t even started shooting and Dean already wanted to run away from all of this. No. Not from this. From Castiel. From the way Castiel made him feel. 

They had twenty episodes to shoot. Dean hadn’t even made it through one, and he wanted to scream and cry and vomit. 

Dean sat on the floor of his trailer and called Sam. His hands were shaking, so he put his phone on speaker and set it on his leg. 

“Hello?”

“Sam! Sammy. I can’t do this. I don’t know what I was thinking when I agreed to this. I’ve done nothing but avoid Cas these past two weeks. But I have to work with him for months. Months. And I hate that I’m doing this. I hate that I can’t just see him as a friend. I wish I could somehow surgically remove all of my feelings for him. I can’t do this.”

“Dean, calm down, okay? Take a deep breath. Come on. Just breathe. Are you breathing?”

Dean breathed. “I’m breathing. Sammy, I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can. You can do whatever you want to do. You’re my big brother, and you are the strongest person I know. If anyone can do this, it’s you.”

“I love him, Sammy,” Dean’s voice broke, but he had to stop himself from crying or he’d ruin the makeup Pamela worked so hard on. 

“Dean, you weren’t supposed to get caught up in this mess again. This wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“I was doomed from the start. I shouldn’t have said yes to Benny.”

“If you really don’t want to do this, I can try to get you out of your contract. It won’t be easy, but I can do it. Is that what you want to do, Dean?”

Dean considered that. He had an out. Dean could leave this project behind and never see or hear from Castiel again. This torture could end.

But he would be letting down everyone who worked so hard to bring this show back on air. Kevin, Chuck, Becky, Charlie. Even Castiel. Without Dean, they couldn’t make the show they wanted to make. What would Dean give as an excuse, anyway? He had no other projects taking up his time.

John Winchester would have never allowed Dean to quit a project this big. It wasn’t the right thing to do.

“No,” Dean said. “I don’t want to get out of my contract. I can do this.” _Or I’ll die trying_.

There was a knock on Dean’s trailer door. “Set call in ten minutes,” one of the crewmembers called, slightly opening the door.

“Got it!” Dean called back.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Sam asked.

“I think so. Thanks for the help, Sammy. I’ll call you later.”

“Take care, Dean.”

Dean remembered to breathe. He had a job to do.

***

They got through the first scene, which involved Dean being sprawled on a couch in his underwear. And Castiel waking him up by sitting on him. Dean might be a lot of things, but he was a professional actor. He laughed when he had to laugh, and he was charming when he had to be charming. The entire scene involved Dean and Castiel joking with each other now that Michael and Emmanuel were roommates once again. Their characters had always had a great back and forth. They bickered like an old married couple. Dean was able to put his issues aside and be Michael, while Castiel was Emmanuel.

They nailed the scene with just a few takes, and Dean was ready to go hide somewhere, until Castiel grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

“Dean,” Castiel said, catching Dean’s gaze. “Good job on the scene. You nailed it.”

Dean blinked. Not what he’d been expecting to hear. “Thanks, Cas. You too.”

Castiel smiled, but it was all wrong. And then he let go of Dean’s arm. 

Dean stood frozen, stuck in the intensity of Castiel’s blue eyes. 

“You’re free to go,” Castiel said. “Don’t let me keep you.”

Dean nodded, basically running away from Castiel.

They did a couple more scenes, which were easier because they involved Charlie as well. She was always incredible as Rae, lighting up the room with her big smiles, cracking jokes that made everybody laugh. The day got easier after a while. The phone call with Sam had helped a lot. But now Dean felt better, knowing he really could do this.

The director, Bob Singer, yelled cut, and called it a day at around 7:00 pm. “I’ll see y’all at Charlie’s party later,” he said, before taking off his cap and walking off the set.

Dean had completely forgotten about Charlie’s party. He’d been looking forward to going home and drinking himself to sleep. A party was the last thing Dean wanted to attend right now. So, he snuck off before Charlie could stop him, and sped home.

By the time he got home, he had a missed call and two texts from Charlie.

 **Charlie:** You left before I could ask if you wanted to ride with me to my place.

 **Charlie:** I like the DJ you hired. He looks like Edward Cullen. Very mysterious.

 **Dean:** Sorry Charlie but I’m not feeling well. I won’t be able to make it. Glad you like the DJ. My assistant picked him out.

Speaking of, Dean called Jack.

“Hey, how was your first day shooting, boss?”

“Awful. What are you up to? You wanna play some video games?”

Jack snorted. “I’m on a date with my girlfriend, actually. I thought you would be at the party right now.”

“Yeah, I decided not to go. So, is that a no to the video games?”

“That’s a hard no, boss. Go to the party. Have some fun. You deserve it.” Jack hung up before Dean could answer with some reason why he couldn’t go to the party.

Dean had just gotten out of his pants when the doorbell rang. He hoped it was Sam because there was no one else he wanted to see right now. 

But it wasn’t Sam. It was Castiel.

Dean groaned internally. “Hey, Cas. What’s up? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

Castiel shook his head. “You’re unbelievable. Let me in.”

“No, I told you I’m busy.”

Castiel pushed past Dean, letting himself in the apartment. He spotted Dean’s pants on the floor, picked them up, and shoved them at Dean. “Put these on. I’m driving you to the party.”

“I’m not going to the party. I told Charlie.”

“Yes, I know. Charlie told me. She was very upset that you bailed on the party last minute. She believed you. She was about to leave her own party to come check on you since you said you weren’t feeling well. I told her I’d come instead. I had a feeling your made-up sickness was part of the whole ‘busy’ bullshit you’ve been giving me.”

“Cas, I don’t care that you don’t believe me when I say I’m sick or busy. That’s what I am. And I’m not going to the party.”

Castiel got up close to Dean, to the point that his nose touched Dean’s, and Dean couldn’t help it when he took two steps back. Castiel could be really intimidating when he wanted to be. “You are getting dressed and in my car so I can drive you to Charlie’s party. I’m not leaving here without you. You got it?”

Dean was out of excuses. “Alright. I’ll go with you to the stupid party. But I’m not staying longer than an hour.”

“Great. Now hurry up. I don’t have all night.”

Dean put his pants back on, tamed his hair, and poured himself a shot of tequila. Right before he took it, Castiel snatched it out of his hand. “What the hell are you doing?”

“No pre-gaming. Let’s go.”

“That wasn’t part of our deal.”

“Let’s go.” Castiel tugged on Dean’s forearm, pulling him to the door. He was also freakishly strong.

Dean was quiet the entire ride to the party. He felt like the protagonist in a sad movie as he stared out the window, focusing on the scenery as Castiel drove.

“All you have to do is show up, tell Charlie you’re not dying, then do a quick walk around the room,” Castiel said. “That’s it. Then I can bring you back home.”

“Awesome,” Dean said, half-heartedly.

When they made it to Charlie’s place, Castiel guided Dean through the house. Charlie lived in a beautiful house in Beverly Hills. It was enormous and luxurious and there was a huge pool outside. Dean didn’t get a chance to look around because Castiel kept pulling him wherever he wanted him, making sure he greeted the cast and crew. Charlie had been so relieved to see Dean was perfectly healthy that she’d pulled him in for a hug that lasted a long while. Bela, who looked so stunning it was surreal, also gave Dean a hug.

True to his word, once they were done greeting everyone at the party, Castiel asked Dean if he was ready to go.

Dean swallowed, thinking about what was waiting for him at home. A lonely apartment where he would most likely drink himself to sleep. No, he wasn’t ready to get back to that. “Actually, I think I’ll stick around a little longer.”

Castiel nodded. “Hey, if I grab snacks, will you grab a bottle of wine and meet me by the pool?”

Dean smiled. Now that was more like it. “Hell yeah.”

***

The pool was lit up with white lights.

There was no one out here, so Dean made himself at home, sitting on the cool lawn, uncorking the bottle of wine he’d found in the cellar. Yeah, Charlie had a fucking wine cellar.

Castiel joined him on the lawn a few minutes later, holding a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. “If I remember correctly, these are your favorite.”

“My mouth is already watering,” Dean said, reaching for a strawberry and eating it whole. He downed it with a big sip of wine. “Didn’t get any glasses, but I think we’ll be fine.” Dean passed the bottle to Castiel.

Castiel gulped down the wine, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Then he bit into a strawberry. “Mm. These are delicious.”

Dean bit into another strawberry and agreed with the sentiment. The night sky was clear, but the moon was the only thing visible with all the light pollution. It was a full moon at least. “Remember when we used to drive out to the desert to look at the stars? You, me, and Charlie. We would spend hours there just counting the stars.”

“Of course I remember. Those were some of the best nights of my life.”

“Yeah, they were amazing.” Dean sipped the wine and ate another strawberry.

Half a bottle of wine later, Dean had his head on Castiel’s lap, eating another strawberry as he gazed up at the moon. Castiel brushed his hand through Dean’s hair, in a soft way that was lulling Dean, but he fought to stay awake. There were a lot of strawberries left to eat.

“Coming to the party wasn’t as bad as you thought, was it?” Castiel asked, gently pulling on Dean’s hair before continuing to brush it again.

Dean let out a breath. “No, it’s not bad at all.”

“Being with me isn’t bad either, is it?” Castiel asked, and Dean hated the sadness in his voice.

Dean glanced up at him. Castiel was already looking down at him. “It’s never bad being with you, Cas. You’re my best friend.”

“You’ve been avoiding me. I’d like to know why.”

Dean wasn’t prepared to talk about this today. Or ever. “Cas, I--”

“There you guys are,” Charlie said, making herself comfortable next to Castiel. “I’ve been looking all over for you two.”

“We stole some of your wine and chocolate covered strawberries and came out here,” Castiel said. 

“And you didn’t think to invite me?” Charlie asked. “I shouldn’t be surprised, honestly. You guys would always sneak off to a quiet place all the time, even when we lived together. You don’t talk about me when you do that, right?”

Dean chuckled. “You think we’d sneak off to talk about you, Charlie? Please. We talk about you to your face. We don’t need to do it in private.”

Charlie grinned. “Okay, good. But seriously. What were you talking about?”

Castiel shrugged. “Nothing important. We were looking at the moon and remembering the nights we’d go out to the desert to look at the stars.”

“Ooh, yeah, I remember,” Charlie said. “I loved doing that. We were just kids back then.”

“Yeah, we were kids,” Castiel said.

“But we were so happy,” Dean said, closing his eyes as the night air hit his face. Castiel’s hand kept brushing back his hair and Dean felt so peaceful. He didn’t want to run away anymore. Not from his friends. Not when being with them felt so right.

Castiel stopped brushing Dean’s hair to pull out his cell phone. “Let’s take a picture. I’ll post it on my Instagram. We’ll break the internet.”

“I love doing that,” Charlie said. “Dean, sit up. The camera can’t see you when you’re lying on Cas’s crotch.”

“Shut up,” Dean said, but he sat up anyway. He leaned his head towards Castiel, who was angling his phone for a selfie. 

Charlie leaned up against Castiel and kissed his cheek, so Dean followed her lead and kissed Castiel’s other cheek. Castiel took the picture.

The picture went up to Instagram with the caption: _We’re back. #roommates_

***

Castiel drove Dean home much, much later.

Neither of them were drunk because they hadn’t even finished the other half of the bottle. Somehow, Dean hadn’t felt the need to keep drinking. Not when he was enjoying the company of Charlie and Castiel.

Dean didn’t know why Castiel had decided to walk Dean up to his front door. It wasn’t necessary for him to help Dean out of his jacket and undo his tie. But Dean let him do it, take care of him.

“Dean, we need to talk,” Castiel said, removing Dean’s tie and hanging it around his own neck. “Please. No lies. Just the truth.”

Dean nodded. “What do you want to know?”

“I want to know why you’ve been avoiding me.” Castiel stepped closer, so close that it should be intimidating again, but this time it wasn’t. This time, it made Dean shiver. “After we spent the night together, things changed. Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, Cas. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’ve just had to deal with a personal issue.”

“Does your personal issue have anything to do with me?”

 _Yes. It’s entirely about you_. “No?”

Castiel frowned. “I thought we were being honest. Why can’t you trust me?”

“I trust you.”

“It doesn’t seem like it. Dean, I thought we were finally moving forward. After those ten years of dead silence, I was hoping we could regain our friendship. But it’s clear to me that something has been bothering you. And I have a strong suspicion that it’s my fault. I need you to tell me why you looked so miserable today. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d been crying.”

“Cas.”

“Please, Dean, talk to me. Just tell me what’s bothering you. Tell me how to fix it. Tell me what I can do to make things better for you. Tell me--”

Dean held Castiel’s face and kissed him. There was no other way of shutting him up. Dean kissed him hard, sliding his hand down Castiel’s arms, and around his waist. Castiel reacted immediately, pressing his tongue against Dean’s lips until they parted and Castiel dug his tongue inside. Dean let out a moan as Castiel’s hands dug in his hair, pulling it not so gently. Castiel walked them until Dean hit the back of the couch, and they rocked against each other. Dean slipped his hands under Castiel’s shirt, touching bare skin that was sizzling hot. But once his hands touched Castiel’s ass, Dean reacted, pushing Castiel away from his mouth.

What had he done? What the fuck had he done? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

Castiel stared at Dean, tilting his head. “Why are you sorry?”

“Because I kissed you.”

“I kissed you back.”

Oh. Right. “You did. Why?”

“Because I wanted to.”

Dean stared at Castiel. “What are you talking about? Last time I kissed you I lost you.”

“You didn’t lose me.” Castiel touched Dean’s face, smoothing his thumb on his cheekbone. “I’m still here.”

“You didn’t speak to me for ten years, Cas.”

Castiel dropped his hand. “It wasn’t because of the kiss.”

What? “What?”

“Yes, I was scared after that kiss. I ran away from you that day. I had to figure out what I was feeling. I’d lived all my life thinking I was straight but then you showed up in my life and there was no one I wanted more. And when you kissed me, I fucking loved it. God, Dean, I loved it so much. But then I got scared and left. I was going to come back to you.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was crazy. This was nuts. What the fuck was Castiel saying?

“A week after we kissed you were dating some woman,” Castiel said. “I mean, what did you expect me to think? That our kiss meant something to you? Because it meant everything to me. I thought you were just playing with me. It hurt too much thinking that you just wanted me for a good time. I had to keep my distance.”

“I was so stupid, Cas. I dated Sarah out of spite. I was sure my kiss had scared you off for good, and I just wanted to show you that I was fine without you. But I wasn’t. Cas, I was never fine without you in my life. This whole time, I was sure you were just leading me on, so I was trying to keep my distance.”

“Leading you on? Dean, I was trying to get you to want me again. I wanted you to want me enough that you wouldn’t feel the need to leave me again. I was trying so hard to win you back because the moment I saw you again, I knew I didn’t care about the past. I don’t care about our stupid mistakes, Dean. I know what I want, and that is you. Tell me, Dean, do you want me?”

Dean pulled Castiel in for another kiss, and he kissed him until they were both panting, trying to catch their breaths. “I want you, Cas. I want you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted more, so here it is.

“You do?” Castiel asked, smiling. 

“I thought that was obvious,” Dean said.

“You’ve been keeping me at arms’ length since we met at the Roadhouse. And I’ve been trying to win back your affection ever since.”

“I thought you were straight up until five minutes ago.”

Castiel laughed, hard. “Me? Straight? Definitely not. Especially not when you’re around.”

Dean sat on his couch, and Castiel followed suit. They sat facing each other, and Castiel played with Dean’s hair. “You’ve only publically dated women.”

“That’s what the media wants you to think,” Castiel said. “Do you remember Inias? There were countless pictures of us everywhere. For some time, everybody loved our ‘bromance.’”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I remember. I never liked him.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Were you jealous?”

Dean sighed. “What do you think?”

Castiel leaned forward to kiss the corner of Dean’s lips. “You don’t have to be jealous of anyone ever again. It’s just you and me from now on.”

“You and me? For good?”

“Yes. If that’s what you want.”

It was the only thing Dean wanted. “Yeah, yeah. It’s what I want, Cas.”

Castiel kissed him again. “Do you want me to keep telling you about Inias?”

“Was he your boyfriend, then?” Dean asked, even though he knew the answer.

“We dated on and off for about two years. I liked him, but he didn’t want anything serious, and neither did I.”

“So, the media just thinks you’re straight and will never think you’re not straight unless you come out publicly?”

“It appears so.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and laced their fingers. “If it’ll make you feel better about our situation, I can send out a quick tweet right now coming out. It doesn’t matter to me. I have nothing to hide.”

Dean swallowed. Going public with Castiel sounded glorious. But what about _Roommates_? Were they allowed to date as co-stars? They were just starting this new phase of their relationship. Dean didn’t want to share it with anyone else yet. “I think it’s better if we keep this between us for now. With the show and everything, it might not be such a good idea to broadcast it.”

Castiel nodded. “I think so too. Although it might be hard to keep it from Charlie. She knows everything about me.”

“Does she know we kissed a long time ago?”

Castiel looked down. “No. I’ve never been able to tell her that.”

Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand. “Why not?”

“Because I knew she wouldn’t have let me avoid you all these years. If I told her, she would know how strongly I felt about you. And she would have made me reach out to you sooner. She would have made me fight for you. And I didn’t want to do that. I didn’t want to risk rejection.”

“Cas, I wouldn’t have rejected you. Even if I’d been with someone. You are the only one I’ve truly wanted all these years.”

Castiel looked back into his eyes. “You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted too.”

It was time to bring up the big elephant in the room. “Why did you get married, then?”

“Ah. The million dollar question.”

“You don’t have to answer it if you’re not ready.”

“I’m ready.” Castiel took a deep breath and shifted on the couch. “This is going to sound so stupid, but do you remember when you were dating Aaron Bass?”

“I definitely remember dating Aaron Bass.” Dean had no idea where this was going.

“Well, there were a lot of rumors that you and Aaron were going to get married. I think in an interview you said you were ready for a long-term commitment and you thought Aaron would be a big part of your future. The internet went wild. I was almost thirty at the time. Everyone around me was getting married. And Daphne was my girlfriend. She was very good to me. I liked her enough. She seemed like the right option. So, I asked her if she wanted to marry me one night over dinner. She said yes. And we did it.” Castiel shook his head. “I wasn’t in love. I don’t think she was in love with me either. We were more like really good roommates than a couple most of the time. So, about a year ago, I asked her if she was happy with me. She said she was, but she thought she could be happier with someone else. I felt the same way. So we got a divorce. There wasn’t a big blowout or anything. We’ve remained friends.”

Dean blinked. He didn’t know what to say for a while. “Cas, you got married because of me?”

“Not entirely.”

“I can’t believe I drove you to get married. Oh, God.”

“Dean, it wasn’t just because of you. I was stupid and I wanted to take the easy way out. If I’d known you still felt something for me, I would have fought for you. I should have fought for you anyway. I’ve never felt for anyone the way I feel for you.”

“I should have fought for you too. I shouldn’t have dated Sarah just to get back at you. I should have waited.”

“We’ve both made mistakes, Dean. We can’t fixate on the past. I’d like to move past all of that, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah, I’d like that too.”

Castiel lifted their hands and kissed the back of Dean’s hand. “Before we leave all that in the past, I’d like to know why you spent the last two weeks avoiding me.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, hiding his gaze. “I saw your tweet, the one about seeing your crush. I thought you were talking about someone else, and we were going down the same road. So, I decided to keep my distance to protect myself. That was futile, of course, because once you were back in my life I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

Castiel chuckled. “Dean, you read that and it never occurred to you that it could be about you? I thought it was so clearly obvious. I was in your house, in your bed, kissing your neck, and you thought I was hung up on someone else?”

Dean snorted. “When you put it like that, I can see how it looks. But I really had no idea!”

Castiel held Dean’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a long, hard kiss. He pushed Dean back against the arm of the couch, straddling his lap. “Let me show you just how much I like you.”

Dean nodded, wrapping his arms around Castiel, pulling him closer. “Show me.”

*******

In the morning, Dean woke up to _The_ _X-Files_ theme song. It was startling, but the weight of an arm around his middle calmed him down. He turned to find Castiel’s face close to him, nuzzling his neck. Dean smiled, remembering the incredible night they’d spent together. When Castiel promised he’d show him how much he liked him, Dean had not expected to have the best sex of his life. Never had Dean connected with someone the way he’d connected with Castiel.

“Who’s calling you, and why won’t they stop?” Dean asked while Castiel kissed his neck.

“It’s Charlie.”

Made sense. _The X-Files_ was her favorite TV show. “You should answer.”

Castiel sighed, pulling back. “You’re probably right. Give it to me.”

Dean found Castiel’s phone on the floor on his side of the bed. It must have fallen down in the haze of removing their clothes. “Here you go.”

Castiel pressed another kiss to Dean’s mouth before he answered. “Hi, Charlie.” He put it on speaker.

“Where the hell are you, Cas? You were supposed to be on set at seven this morning. It’s ten.”

Castiel widened his eyes, looking at Dean, alarmed. “Fuck. We didn’t set an alarm. Shit.” Castiel kicked off the covers, revealing their naked bodies. He started picking up their discarded clothes from the floor, throwing Dean’s at him. 

Dean couldn’t find it in him to feel bad about oversleeping. Sure, it was inconsiderate. But after the monumental night they’d spent together? Nothing could ruin his day. 

“We’ll be there soon,” Castiel said, slipping into his boxer briefs.

“We? Are you with Dean?”

Castiel turned to Dean. “Uh, yeah, I spent the night after I dropped him off. I was too tired to drive back home. We’ll be there soon. Please tell everyone we’re very sorry we’re late, and it won’t happen again.”

“Already did. Get both your butts here now. We can’t start filming without you.”

“Bye, Charlie!” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s phone and ending the call. 

“Why aren’t you getting dressed?” Castiel asked, slipping a leg into his pants. “As much as I like staring at you like this, you can’t go out in public like that.”

“We’re already late. What’s a few more minutes?”

“Dean, you know how bad it looks for the stars of the show to show up late? Everyone’s gonna think we don’t care about their time.”

Dean nodded. “I know that. But it won’t happen again. So just calm down, and breathe, okay? We’ll be there soon. Come here.”

Castiel zipped up his pants, relaxed his shoulders, and walked up to Dean. “You look way too good in the morning.”

Dean grinned. “So do you.” Dean parted his legs so Castiel could fit in between them. They laced both their hands together and kissed languidly. “Just so you know, last night was the best night of my life, hands down.”

“Really?” Castiel asked, kissing him again, biting down on Dean’s lip. “Am I the best you’ve ever had?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good. But I’m gonna try to top that tonight.”

Dean couldn’t wait. “Alright. I can get dressed now.”

*******

They showed up on set in under thirty minutes. Castiel was wearing Dean’s clothes, and he looked so good in them. Dean went directly to Bobby to apologize for the both of them, but Bobby simply told them to go to hair and makeup to get ready.

Dean hadn’t been able to stop smiling since he woke up, and people were starting to notice. First, Pamela pointed out how different Dean was acting from the previous day.

“Something’s changed,” Pamela said, lifting up Dean’s chin. “You got a spark in your eyes when there was nothing but darkness yesterday.”

“I guess I woke up on the right side of the bed today.”

“You got lucky, didn’t you?”

“Or that.”

Pamela grinned. “Good for you. I’m glad you’re so happy.”

After Dean was ready to start filming, he ran into Castiel and Charlie on the set, and Dean stopped himself when he felt the urge to kiss Castiel hello. Instead, Dean shook Castiel’s hand, which was a weird alternative. 

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Dean said, quickly. “I’m just saying hi.” Then he kissed Charlie’s cheek.

“You guys slept together,” Charlie said.

Castiel and Dean looked at each other with the same deer-caught-in-headlights look. Neither of them broke the silence.

“Why are you shaking Cas’s hand if Cas slept over?” Charlie clarified.

Oh! Oh. Dean nodded. “Yeah, he did. I don’t know. I think I’m still half-asleep.”

“We didn’t get much sleep last night,” Castiel said.

Dean gave him a look. “What he means is that we stayed up late watching a movie. It was a good movie. The best one I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“What movie?” Charlie asked.

Dean spotted Bobby. “Oh, look. I think we’re getting started.”

Charlie seemed okay to let that go, at least for the time being. 

They got started with the scene, which was between Dean, Castiel, and Charlie. The three of them were going out to the club. Dean’s character, Michael, had to dance with a beautiful girl, and ultimately kiss her. She was his rebound after his marriage fell apart.

Dean nailed the scene, but they still had to kiss four times to be sure the scene was perfect. There was a strange scene at the end where Castiel’s character, Emmanuel, told Michael that he deserved better than a rebound. That he deserved “a good kind of love.” It was a very sweet scene that left Michael a bit shocked. If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say that the writers were shaping up the season for a love story between Michael and Emmanuel. But that couldn’t be. They’d never been willing to address the fans who’d wanted that to happen when the show first aired.

Dean went back to his trailer to get out of his clothes before heading home. Castiel was already there, waiting for him on the small blue couch.

“Hey,” Dean said, still thinking back on the scene. “You wanna grab dinner before going back to my place?”

Castiel stood, and strode to Dean, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him. His hands roamed Dean’s body possessively while his tongue snaked inside Dean’s mouth. Dean opened up to him, gasping while Castiel bit down on Dean’s neck and sucked on the sensitive skin. 

“Ah, Cas. Slow down.” Dean was hard already. He thought they’d get to this part after dinner, in the comfort of his apartment. 

Castiel kissed his mouth again, silencing him. “Is that really what you want?”

“No.”

Castel groaned, pressing his body against Dean deliciously. “You’re mine.”

Was that what this was about? “Are you jealous about the kiss?”

“Of course not,” Castiel snapped, way too quickly.

“Well, it seems to me like you’re staking your claim.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?”

Dean chuckled. “I’m surprised that kiss affected you. We’re actors. This wouldn’t be the first time we’ve kissed someone at work.”

“Trust me, I’m just as shocked as you are by this turn of events.”

“Baby, you have nothing to worry about.”

Castiel pulled back, meeting Dean’s eyes. A slow grin spread on his lips. 

“What?”

“You called me ‘baby.’”

“You don’t like that? It just slipped out.”

“No, no. I like it.”

The knock at the door made them break apart entirely. Castiel ran a hand through his hair and fixed his shirt--Dean’s shirt. Dean tried to even out his breathing, already feeling a hickey blooming on his neck.

“Yeah?”

“Is Cas in there with you?”

It was Charlie. Of course it was. She was onto them.

“Uh, yeah, he’s in here. What’s up?” 

Charlie opened the door and walked in. Dean hadn’t even locked it. She looked from Dean to Castiel, folding her arms. She was definitely onto them. “What were you two doing in here?”

“We were just talking about work,” Dean said.

“Yeah, work,” Castiel said. “I was just leaving.”

“Didn’t you two come in together?”

“Oh. Right.” Castiel cleared his throat. “Dean, are you ready to go home?”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”

“Where are you two going so quickly?”

Dean looked at Castiel. “We were going to dinner, I think.”

“Yep,” Castiel said.

“And you didn’t think to invite me?” Charlie asked.

Shit. They were bad friends. “Sorry, that was my fault,” Dean said. “You wanna join us for dinner?”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Well, not if I’m gonna be the third-wheel.”

Castiel cackled. Actually cackled. He was a great actor, but a terrible liar. “A third-wheel? What are you talking about? That’s nuts, Charlie. Nuts.”

“I was kidding,” Charlie said. “What the hell’s wrong with you, man?”

“Nothing,” Castiel said. “Nothing’s wrong with me. I’m good. So. Dinner?”

Charlie sighed. “Yeah, I’ll go to dinner. Let me text Bella to see if she wants to join us. Where are we going?”

“The Chinese restaurant down the street,” Dean said.

“Perfect.” Charlie pulled out her phone and started texting. In the meantime, Dean kept his eyes on Castiel, watching him slowly grow more and more nervous. “Okay, she’s in. She’ll meet us there. Let’s go.” Once outside the trailer, Charlie turned to Dean. “By the way, Dean, Jennifer asked me for your number.”

“Who?” Dean asked.

“Jennifer Barnes,” Charlie said. “The beautiful woman you kissed today.”

Oh. “Oh!” Dean looked at Castiel, who didn’t look too happy to hear that. “I’m not really looking to date right now.”

“Really? You’re usually up for dating the extras. I gave her your number. You can let her down easy if you want.” Charlie turned to Castiel. “You hear that, Cas? Dean’s not interested in dating right now. That’s a first.”

“It really is,” Castiel said. “You’re a changed man, aren’t you, Dean?”

Dean laughed. “You have no idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go!

Fortunately, none of them were spotted by paparazzi going into the restaurant. Unfortunately, Bela was. She tended to attract a lot of attention because she did not know the meaning of _casual_ dressing, or blending in. No, the woman showed up in an actual fucking limousine, wearing a gorgeous red gown and diamond-filled jewelry.

The restaurant was pretty exclusive, so they were left alone while they were in there. But Dean was dreading the moment when they left.

“Hello, my love,” Bela said to Charlie, greeting her with a long kiss.

Charlie fanned herself before taking back her seat. “You look so elegant, babe. Do you have an award show after dinner or what?”

Bela sat down beside Charlie and extended her hand towards Dean. Unsure what to do with that, Dean took her hand and kissed it. Bela moved on to Castiel who simply shook it. Bela narrowed her eyes at him. “Never the gentleman, Castiel.”

“I’ll kiss yours if you kiss mine,” Castiel said.

Dean snorted, squeezing Castiel’s thigh underneath the table. “It’s nice of you to join us, Bela. Sorry we didn’t get to spend much time last night at the party.”

“Yes, I noticed you two disappeared rather quickly,” Bela said. “I guess the clique is back together.”

“Hell yeah it is,” Charlie said. “You can be a part of it too, babe.”

“I don’t think she’d like that, Charlie,” Castiel said.

Dean wasn’t sure why there was some animosity between Castiel and Bela. But Castiel had known her longer than Dean, so maybe Dean didn’t know the real Bela yet. Still, he knew he had to step in. “So, did any of you guys get the feeling that there might be a little something brewing between Michael and Emmanuel on the show?”

Castiel turned to him. “You think so?”

“Yeah, I mean--”

“Please, no work talk allowed tonight,” Bela said. “Charlie and I work tirelessly so we don’t allow work talk outside of work.”

“Babe, I don’t think that rule should be enforced on Dean and Cas,” Charlie said. “They’re not part of our marriage.”

“Oh, aren’t they?” Bela asked, raising her voice. “You spend more time with them than me.”

The waiter that was approaching their table hesitated before stepping closer. “Can I interest you in some wine?” 

“Give us a moment,” Bela snapped.

Dean made a face at her. The woman had no manners. He turned back to the waiter, smiling at him. “I’m so sorry. Can we have a few more minutes? Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” he said, walking away.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked.

Castiel leaned in to whisper in Dean’s ear. “Stay out of this. Dinner’s not happening. All we can do is sit and watch it crumble.”

“What?” Dean asked, more confused than before.

“Bela, what the fuck are you talking about?” Charlie asked, face going red. From anger or embarrassment, Dean couldn’t tell.

“It seems that all you ever have time for is this stupid sitcom and not your own fucking show!” Bela yelled. It was loud enough to get the attention of everyone around them. 

Dean clearly remembered Charlie telling them how supportive Bela was of her doing both shows, so this made no sense. Although, Castiel wasn’t surprised at all by any of this. He followed Castiel’s advice and stayed quiet.

“Are you seriously throwing my job at my face?” Charlie asked. “You know I owe everything to _Roommates_. Everything! I wouldn’t have my own fucking show without it. And then who would buy you all your jewelry?”

Bela turned just as red as Charlie. That was definitely anger. “I can pay for my fucking jewelry! I’m an Emmy nominated actress! You have to buy me jewelry because I’m your wife!”

Charlie mocked a laughter. “I actually won an Emmy, and I have to buy you nothing!”

And then, Bela burst into tears. It was the quickest Dean had seen anyone go from not crying to crying an ocean. This felt a lot more like a scene from a very bad soap opera than a real argument between his friends. Dean reached out a hand to hold Charlie’s on the table, but Castiel held him back, and then shook his head. 

Bela was up and out of her seat, wiping away her tears, which had automatically stopped rolling down. “I’m leaving, and don’t you dare follow me.”

“I wouldn’t want to follow you!” Charlie yelled as Bela stomped out of the restaurant.

With wide eyes, still unable to process what the fuck he’d just witnessed, Dean turned to Castiel, who gave him a look that said it all. This was not the first time this had happened. And it probably wouldn’t be the last. How had Dean not known about this? He was really out of touch with his friends.

“Charlie?” Castiel asked.

Charlie burst into tears now, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed. 

Castiel moved to sit beside Charlie and put an arm around her. “Honey, it’s gonna be alright.”

Charlie clung her arms around Castiel, burying her face in his neck, which muffled her sobs. “I can’t go back home tonight, Cas.” She hiccuped. “I can’t go because she’ll be there and she--I can’t believe she said all those things to me. Do you think I was too mean though?”

Castiel stroke Charlie’s hair. “No, you weren’t mean. You both said awful things. Let’s go back to my place. We’ll order in some dinner and I’ll make sure there’s a lot of ice cream.”

“Okay,” Charlie said, pulling back. Her mascara was running and she looked a little scary.

Dean offered her a napkin. “You might wanna wipe…”

Charlie pouted. “Oh no, do I look like a monster right now?”

“No, no, I never said that,” Dean said.

Castiel frowned at him. “Dean, I’m sorry, I know we had plans tonight, but I have to--”

Dean nodded. “I get it. It’s cool. Are you sure there’s nothing I can do?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I got it covered. You should go home and get some beauty rest. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Um. Okay.”

*******

When Dean got home, he found Sam lounging on his couch watching Carpool Karaoke videos on the TV. Selena Gomez was singing her heart out. Dean liked her. She was a nice girl. He should call her. 

“I gave you a key for emergencies, Sammy.” Dean moved Sam’s feet so he could sit.

“Dean, you called me crying yesterday. I thought it was an emergency. How come you’re home so late? I ordered pizza if you’re hungry.”

Dean’s stomach growled as if on cue. “Starving. Thank you.” Dean got up and grabbed the box of pizza, bringing it with him back to the couch to eat cold. Sam was a life-saver.

“I take it you’re not having anymore breakdowns?”

Dean swallowed down the pizza, burped, and sighed. “Nah, I think I’ll be doing alright from now on. Crisis averted. But I’m glad you’re here. And I’m really glad you bought me food.”

Sam lowered down the volume on the TV and sat up. Oh no. He had that serious-looking face on. The one that was usually followed up by a long talk about something Dean rarely wanted to talk about. “Dean.”

“Sammy, trust me when I tell you, things are okay now. Cas and I are friends again. We’re closer than ever.”

“I see that. Well, judging by that picture of the perfect trio he posted on Instagram.” Sam pulled it up on his cell phone and showed it to Dean. “It has over a million likes already. And thousands of comments of people who apparently ‘ship’ you two. The things they wrote made my eyes bleed.”

Dean laughed, putting the pizza down to grab Sam’s phone. He scrolled through the comments, and yep, Sam had reason to feel that way. They ranged from “I love my two dads,” to “He fucking kissed his cheek!” to “I bet this was followed up with a long night of filthy sex,” to “Cas is such a top and Dean is such a bottom,” to “They need to get married!”

“Why did you even bother to read these?” Dean asked, handing Sam back his phone.

“Because I read anything that concerns you, Dean. You’re my brother.”

Dean was touched. “You’ve always looked out for me.”

“Well, so have you. But don’t change the topic. What happened with Cas? You said you were avoiding him. I don’t get what changed so drastically.”

“Nothing changed. We just talked things out at the party. We’re happy now.”

“You’re happy now? Just because you talked?”

Dean took another bite of pizza. “What can I say? Talking helps.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. “I don’t buy it. There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Sammy.” Dean set down the pizza and stood up. “You want a drink?”

“I’ll take a Coke.”

“You got it.” Dean went to the fridge for two Coke, but just as he was closing the door, his phone dinged with a message. He’d left it on the coffee table by the couch. It was probably Castiel. So he had to get it before Sam’s nosy hands got to it. 

Then another text came in. And another. 

Sam already had the phone in his hands. “Who keeps texting you at this time?”

“It’s probably my agent. Just leave it alone.” Dean ran back to the couch, trying to trade a Coke for his phone, but Sam would not relent. “Sammy, give that back to me. It’s rude to read other people’s messages.”

“Not when you think that person’s lying to you,” Sam said, holding Dean’s shoulder with one hand while he tried to read the messages in the extended hand. “They’re from Cas. Of course they are.” Sam let out a gasp, and Dean licked Sam’s arm, but Sam didn’t let him go. “Sorry I couldn’t come home with you tonight. I was looking forward to it. I was going to top what we did last night. Raincheck? I’ll try to steal some time alone with you tomorrow in your trailer. By the way, Charlie’s fine. I’ll fill you in later.”

Sam handed Dean’s phone back, looking all-too disappointed. “What the hell, Dean? You slept with Cas? After all we talked about?”

“Look, it was supposed to be a secret between us. You weren’t supposed to find out.”

“How’s that supposed to make me feel better, Dean? You don’t keep secrets from me. And why would you keep this a secret from me? Cas hurt you so much and for so long.”

Dean looked him in the eye. “I hurt him too. After I kissed him the first time, he ran away from me because he was afraid. And then I went off and started publicly dating Sarah. You know, that model. It was all a huge misunderstanding. Cas and I have been stupidly pining over each other all these years. And now we finally get to be together. I know you’re worried about me, but I have been waiting all my life to be with Cas, and I’m not gonna let him go, no matter the risks.”

Sam inhaled deeply, nodded, and grabbed Dean’s phone again. He selected “call” on Castiel’s contact, and started pacing the room with the phone against his ear. 

“Sammy, drop the phone.”

Sam continued pacing. “Cas? Yeah, it’s Sam. So, Dean tells me you two are together romantically. Actually, he didn’t tell me. I read your texts and Dean was forced to tell me. Look, I don’t trust you. Dean seems to, but I don’t. Not when I’ve seen Dean cry over and over again because of you. I need you to know that Dean is not alone. He has me. And if you ever hurt him again, I will kick your ass. I don’t care that you’re some bigshot actor. I’m taller, and stronger, and Dean is the only family I have left. So treat him right and respect him, or you will hear from me again.” Then, Sam hung up and gave the phone back to Dean.

Dean should be mad. He should. But he wasn’t. Because Sam had been there for him all these years, through every amazing and terrible moment of his life. And Sam had just stood up for him, although it wasn’t necessary. But still. Dean took Sam in his arms and hugged him tight.

“Is there pizza left?” Sam whispered.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean pulled back. “You know I love you, right?”

“I love you too.”

Dean cleared his throat. “You wanna watch another Carpool Karaoke video? I vote for Adele. She’s a great kisser.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Am I?”

“ _Dean_.”

*******

Dean ran into Charlie and Castiel bright and early at the cafeteria on set. It looked like Charlie was back to normal. She was smiling and eating what looked like a breakfast burrito. Dean wasn’t sure if mentioning the events of the previous night would be in good taste, but he was leaning towards no.

“Dean!” Charlie called him over as Dean walked to their bench. “Good to see you, you handsome devil.”

Dean smiled suspiciously. “You’re chirpy today.”

“Oh, well it’s a beautiful morning. I have good food, and my best friends with me. Why wouldn’t I be in a great mood?”

Dean opened his mouth with a question on his tongue, but he caught Castiel’s shake of his head and shut his mouth. “That’s wonderful, Charlie. I’m...happy for you.”

Charlie did a little dance, taking another bite of her burrito. “I had some things to run by Kevin today, so I’ll be right back.”

“We’ll be here,” Castiel said as Charlie left in a hurry.

Dean waited until Charlie was out of hearing range to look at Castiel with raised eyebrows.

“There’s a lot you don’t know, Dean,” Castiel said, seriously. “About Charlie. About me. All these years we’ve been out of touch have changed some of us.”

“Are you talking about Charlie’s crazy mood swings, or about you?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel said. “Both, maybe. Also, Sam is kind of terrifying.”

Dean cringed. “Yeah, I tried to stop him, but he is freakishly strong.”

“Yeah, I got that. I don’t blame him, though. He should look out for you.” Castiel leaned in closer, lowering his voice to a whisper. “I’m not in this to hurt you, Dean. I would never forgive myself if I did. I want us to work. I don’t want to be with anyone but you. I’m all yours.”

Boy, did that sound nice. If they weren’t in public, Dean would be kissing him right now. “And I’m all yours.”

Castiel smiled. “So we’re on the same page.”

“I think so.”

Castiel leaned back and spoke normal again. “So. Charlie.”

“Yeah, what the hell was that about?”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. “I wish I knew, Dean. This has been going on since the week they got married. These horrible, dramatic fights between them have been ongoing, and I have always been there to put the pieces back together. Charlie is my best friend, and I know there’s some sense of reason deep down that will eventually let her see how terrible her marriage really is. But for now, my hands are tied. Charlie will hear none of it. And I ask that you be supportive of her decision. Sometimes, you just have to let things happen.”

“Alright, I’ll try to stay out of it, but if I ever see Bela again, I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my mouth shut. She’s fucking rude.”

“Understatement.”

Dean sighed. “What the fuck happened to the three of us? We had normal lives when we were real-life roommates. Sure, there were fans and paparazzi following our every step as soon as we stepped out the door, but we were happy.”

“I’m happy,” Castiel said, smiling. “I think what made us so happy back then was having each other. Charlie and I have relied on each other these ten years, but there was always a piece missing. We’re just not the same without you, Dean.”

Dean beamed. He was touched to know he’d been missed all these years. “I’ve always felt like something was missing too.”

Castiel took Dean’s hand across the table and squeezed it. “We should track down Charlie. Last night she was rambling about having a clown episode? Kevin is way too polite to deny her anything, and I would not look good with a red nose.”

“Oh, God. Let’s go.”

*******

By the fourth episode, Dean had more than an inkling that something was definitely going on between Michael and Emmanuel. There had been a lot of flirting, and it wasn’t just because Dean and Castiel were big flirts in real life. No, there was a spark happening between their characters. A lot of touches. A lot of intimate conversations. He wasn’t sure if anyone else had caught onto this, but he felt like he was owed an explanation. Because if this was happening, well, it would be kind of a game-changer.

Dean went to Castiel’s trailer and found him and Charlie watching a YouTube video about the Top 5 Real Ghosts Caught on Camera. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. These were the two dorks he loved more than anything, the ones he could never go without again.

“Hey, guys?” Dean asked, but was shushed immediately. “Guys? Can you pause the ghost show and hear me out a second?”

“It’s not a ghost show,” Charlie said. “It’s not a show at all. It’s real life, man.”

“Okay, I’m sure ghosts aren’t real,” Dean said.

“You’re only saying that because you haven’t seen this video yet,” Castiel said. “Sit down. There’s only eight minutes left.”

Unbelievable. Dean scoffed. “It’s not a live video. You know pausing it is an option, right?”

“Shhh! Sit down and be quiet,” Charlie commanded him.

Dean sat down and watched the remaining eight minutes of the very silly video that was not at all creepy. Not even when the pale white face showed up at the door in the middle of the night. That had to be photoshopped somehow. Dean shivered.

“Oooh, let’s watch the one about demons,” Charlie said, already clicking on it.

“Guys!” Dean said. “Can I have one second of your time? We already saw one video.”

“Alright, fine,” Charlie said, pausing the demon video. “What’s up?”

“Did you guys go over the script for this episode yet?” Dean asked. “There’s a lot of scenes between Michael and Emmanuel, and they’re kind of…”

“Gay?” Castiel asked, smirking.

“Yeah, gay,” Dean said. “Are we queerbaiting our fans again? I’ve gotten so many angry messages from fans saying that’s what we did on the original show. And now, we’re gonna have our characters sharing a bed because the motel only had the one bed? I don’t know if you guys realize this is a huge trope in romantic stories.”

“Yeah, Dean, we realized this,” Charlie said. “We’re not stupid.”

Castiel chuckled. “Dean, it’s fine. We talked to Kevin already.”

“And?”

“We’re not queerbaiting our fans,” Castiel said. “It looks like Michael and Emmanuel are...falling in love.”

Dean gaped at them. For a long time. Because this was incredible news. This was monumental. “Are you sure?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. He told us today. It’s kind of a big secret that he doesn’t want getting out, but he’s hoping the fans will be pleased.”

“The fans are gonna lose their minds,” Charlie said. “The moment you two kiss on screen, everyone will shit their pants. Do you have any idea the amount of fanfiction that exists about Michael and Emmanuel getting together?”

“I’ve heard something about that,” Dean mumbled.

“The hardest part, I think, will be having to kiss you, Dean,” Castiel said. “I don’t know how I will bear it. Can you even picture it? The two of us kissing, in front of everyone? In front of hundreds of thousands of people?” Castiel was trying hard to hide his smirk. He was enjoying this way too much.

“Yeah...that’s gross,” Dean said, trying to play along while being shocked at the news.

“Oh, please, just drop the act,” Charlie said. “I told you before, I’m not stupid. And you two suck at hiding whatever it is that’s going on between you.”

Dean widened his eyes, staring from Charlie to Castiel, then back to Charlie. “What do you mean, exactly?”

“Remember when I came into your trailer on the second day of filming, and found you two totally flustered?” Charlie asked. “Yeah, you had a fucking hickey on your neck, Dean. A hickey that hadn’t been there ten minutes before. Plus, it’s not like I don’t notice every time you two sneak off to one of your trailers and come out smiling brighter than the sun. I wasn’t going to say anything because I thought you’d eventually spill everything to your best friend. But I’m tired of waiting.”

“We should have told you,” Castiel said. “I know we don’t keep secrets from each other, but Dean and I thought we should keep our relationship just between us for now. Because of the show and everything.”

“I wouldn’t have told anyone,” Charlie said. 

Dean squeezed her shoulder. “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you.”

“It’s forgotten,” Charlie said, smiling. “Now tell me how did this happen? I always knew there had to be something there. You two always had that spark.”

Castiel blushed. “Well, the night after your party, I drove Dean home, and we kissed.”

“I kissed him,” Dean said. “And then we talked about that night ten years ago when we first kissed that ended so badly.”

“Wait, what?” Charlie said. “You kissed ten years ago?”

“Uh, yeah, a little bit,” Castiel said. “We snuck off to Dean’s trailer--it’s kind of our thing now--and Dean told me, he told me he loved me, and then he kissed me like no one had ever kissed me before. I blew it, though. I ran away from him like a scared little boy. Then Dean was dating someone else, and I decided I would keep my distance.”

Charlie gasped, covering her mouth. “You’re in love?” She asked Dean. “I thought this was more of a friends with benefits thing. I didn’t know you were in love.”

Dean swallowed. “I haven’t really said it yet, you know, after that one time. But I do.” Dean looked at Castiel, and with all sincerity said, “Cas, I love you.”

Castiel looked like he was ready to cry, but he managed to say, “Dean, I love you,” with a shaky voice. 

Dean reached across Charlie to kiss Castiel’s lips. 

“Now I’m going to cry,” Charlie said, fanning her teary eyes.

Dean pulled her in his arms and hugged her tightly. “I love you too, kid.” He kissed the top of her head. 

Castiel hugged both of them, and they sandwiched Charlie in the middle. “See, Dean? We’re much happier when we’re all together.”

Yeah. They were. They really were.

*******

The first time Dean had to kiss Castiel in front of a camera and the entire cast and crew, it was unnerving. 

Dean had a lot of experience kissing Castiel, but it was a completely different experience doing it in front of so many people, while both of them played two fictional characters. Especially because they were still hiding their relationship, so they shouldn’t be this comfortable Frenching each other. 

Bobby cut after the first kiss because Castiel accidentally bit Dean’s lip. The kiss was meant to be short and chaste, but Castiel got a bit carried away. Dean didn’t blame him. He was the one who “accidentally” stuck his tongue inside Castiel, even though, again, that wasn’t what the script called for.

“Let’s try it again,” Bobby said. “From the top.”

Castiel chewed back a smile, and then leaned in to kiss him. Dean kept his mouth shut this time, and Castiel kept his teeth to himself, and it was a plain, simple first kiss for Michael and Emmanuel.

“Cut!” Bobby yelled.

“Was that better?” Dean asked.

“Let’s try it one more time,” Bobby said.

Dean shrugged at Castiel, who looked like he was having fun with this. Dean felt that too. It was fun to finally do this in front of other people. Kissing in secret had its perks, but nothing beat displaying their affection for everyone to see, so the world could see what they meant to each other. Even when it was fictional.

“Your breath is very minty,” Castiel whispered.

“Ate about a hundred mints before this,” Dean acknowledged.

“Hmm. Were you nervous to kiss me?”

“Maybe.”

Castiel grinned. 

“From the top!” Bobby called out.

Castiel leaned in for another kiss, but this time, he grabbed Dean’s face to pull him in closer. Dean reacted, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist, knotting his hands on his shirt. Dean couldn’t stop himself from opening up his mouth for Castiel.

“Cut!” Bobby yelled.

Dean heard him, but he kept kissing Castiel, who was smiling against his lips. 

“Cut!” Bobby yelled again.

Dean kissed Castiel again, and then felt the world spin as Castiel grabbed him tightly and dipped him, deepening the kiss. Dean broke the kiss with his laughter while Castiel kissed down his neck before bringing them back up. 

Castiel bit his own lip. “I think I really like the minty flavor.”

“That was excellent!” Kevin yelled, running up to them. “Guys, that kiss was beautiful. It felt very natural to the characters. It was sweet and playful and the fans will absolutely love it.”

“I thought the kiss was supposed to be kind of simple,” Dean said.

“That’s what I originally had in mind, but I think this works better,” Kevin said. “I’ll talk to Bobby just so we’re on the same page. I love your chemistry. Nice job, you two.” He clapped their shoulders and approached Bobby.

Castiel wagged his eyebrows. “Did you hear that, Dean? We have chemistry.”

“We should do something about that.”

“Oh, I intend to.”

For a second, Dean forgot they were still on set and inched closer to Castiel, pulling him in by his belt loops. But maybe nobody would care. They’d just kissed on screen. They could call this method acting. “Wanna go back to my trailer?”

“I do,” Castiel whispered, smirking.

“Awesome. Let’s go.”

But when Dean turned around, he ran into the last person he wanted to see. Bela was standing on set, staring at them curiously. 

“Bela,” Dean said, frowning. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for Charlie,” Bela said. “She hasn’t answered any of my calls.” After the dramatic fight at the restaurant, Charlie had gone back home and made up with Bela. But things were .

never as perfect as Charlie made them seem. 

“She’s in her trailer getting some rest,” Castiel said. “Please don’t bother her right now.”

Bela narrowed her eyes. “I’m her wife. I would never bother her.”

“I highly doubt that,” Dean said. “Why don’t you wait until tonight when she gets home to talk to her about whatever it is you need to talk about?”

“I don’t appreciate you butting into my marriage,” Bela said, and then turned on her heels and walked away. Most likely to find Charlie.

Dean turned to Castiel. “I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I would love to end their marriage.”

Castiel crossed his arms. “Believe me, you’re not the only one who’s wanted that. But Charlie would never forgive us for getting in the middle of her marriage. Every time I’ve tried to bring up the conversation, Charlie shuts me off. So I’ve learned to just be there for her when she needs me. All we can do is hope she realizes how toxic her marriage is and makes the choice to leave Bela.”

Dean rested his elbow on Castiel’s shoulder, staring at him. “Hey. I love you.”

Castiel smiled. “I love you.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist, leading him towards his trailer. “Come on, beautiful. I’m not letting that horrible woman ruin our short break.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek. “That one was for Michael. The ones before were for you.”

“Oh, Emmanuel, you make me swoon.”

Castiel laughed, and it was the best sound in the world.

*******

Charlie barged into Dean’s trailer, like many times before. Dean was the one to blame for not locking the door--again. Fortunately, she caught them with clothes on this time. Castiel climbed off Dean’s lap, trying to catch his breath as he sat up on the couch. Dean continued lying on the couch because he had no energy to get up at the moment. Castiel lifted Dean’s feet and placed them on his lap, clearing his throat.

“Hello, Charlie,” Castiel said, still panting.

“I’m sorry to interrupt again,” Charlie said, pulling up a chair to sit in front of them. 

“It’s not your fault,” Castiel said. “I’ve lost track of the times I’ve told Dean to lock his damn door. I only blame him.”

Dean groaned. “I had other things on my mind.”

“What’s going on?” Castiel asked, breathing normally. “What happened with Bela?”

“She said she’s going on a trip. To Japan. I asked if it was a work trip, but it’s not. She said she wants to be away from me. She rented an apartment, and she doesn’t know when she’ll come back.” Charlie’s voice was breaking. “I asked her if she was leaving me, but she said she didn’t know. She said she’ll call me when she lands. Guys, I think she is leaving me.”

Dean sat up quickly. This was important. “Charlie, maybe this is for the best.”

“For the best? Dean, my wife can’t stand to be around me anymore, so she’s going to the other side of the world to get away from me. How can this be for the best? I thought she loved me.”

“Don’t you think this will give you both some space and time to think?” Dean tried again.

“No,” Charlie said. “I don’t want space. I want Bela. I want my wife back.” Charlie burst into tears.

Dean knew nothing he could say would alleviate Charlie’s pain, so he kept his mouth shut and went to comfort her with a warm hug. Castiel jumped in on the hug as well. They stayed like that for a long time. Dean didn’t have a way to magically fix Charlie’s troubled heart, but he hoped he and Castiel could at least soothe it.

*******

When they finished shooting the tenth episode, Castiel invited Dean and Charlie back to his place to celebrate the milestone. They were halfway through shooting the season. It was kind of a big deal. Plus, Dean and Castiel had been doing their best to keep Charlie occupied enough so that she wouldn’t be thinking about Bela in Japan.

In all these months, Dean had never been to Castiel’s house. They’d always gone back to Dean’s apartment. Dean felt the most comfortable there. Besides, Jack would always bring them two coffees, ever since Castiel staying over became a regular thing. Jack wasn’t at all surprised to find that Dean and Castiel were together. In fact, he thought it’d taken them long enough.

Dean was in awe of Castiel’s house. If Dean had thought Charlie’s house was impressive, it was nothing compared to this. It was a white, two story castle with a large fountain in the circled driveway and a beautiful terrace. Easily, it could have been taken out of a fairy-tale.

Dean had wandered off to the pool, which was paired up with a jacuzzi. All he could do was gape at it.

“There you are,” Castiel said, coming up behind Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and setting his chin on his shoulder. “You wanna go for a swim later?”

“How is this your house?”

“Oh. Right. I guess I should explain.”

“Cas, you’re loaded. You’re fucking rich.”

“So are you.”

“Not like this.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s shoulder before letting him go, and standing beside him. “A small detail I didn’t tell you is that Daphne is rich. Very rich. I’m talking rich beyond your imagination. When we married, we didn’t sign a prenup. It was her decision. So, in the divorce, we split up our assets. Which means I got this house, and she got our much bigger house where we lived during our marriage. This was our summer house, but it was rarely used. She was happy to get rid of it.”

That was a very big detail he’d left out. “If you have this house, why have you been staying in my tiny apartment?”

“Your apartment isn’t small, Dean. You live in a Penthouse.”

“It is compared to this.” Dean pointed behind him.

“And this house means nothing to me when I’m alone in it. In your apartment there’s you, and that’s all I’ll ever need. Truth be told, I’ve never felt at home here. It’s huge, and hollow. You have no idea how lonely I’ve always felt in this place.”

Dean didn’t want Castiel to ever feel lonely anywhere. He grabbed his hands and laced their fingers. “I won’t let that happen again. You’re not getting rid of me. I hope you’re prepared to deal with my constant presence. _Forever_.”

“That seems like an incredible commitment. Are you sure about that?”

“Oh, yeah. Real sure.”

Castiel grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

“You guys are disgustingly cute, but I’m not going to drink alone,” Charlie said, holding up two bottles of whiskey.

“No way in hell am I letting you drink alone,” Dean said, following her to the den.

The white leather couch was, like, fifteen feet wide. And the plasma TV was almost the size of a movie theater screen. There was a surround sound system, and Castiel played some classic rock from his cell phone. _AC/DC_ filled the room as Charlie poured them all a glass of whiskey. Sitting around the glass coffee table, they all did shots. Dean relished the burn in his throat, and he refilled their glasses.

“To our ten episodes in the bag,” Dean said, raising his glass.

“And the ten episodes to go,” Charlie said.

“To this amazing little show that keeps bringing us together,” Castiel said.

They did their shots, and the music grew louder.

*******

Dean had lost track of the amount of shots they’d done, especially when Charlie brought out a bottle of tequila and lime slices. They had danced around the coffee table, they had sung along to the songs, Dean had played air-guitar, and now they were all lying on the black rug, staring at the high ceiling. The world was spinning, but it felt so good.

Dean was in the middle, with Castiel to his right, and Charlie to his left, all three of them pressed up close together, just how they liked it. “Guys,” Dean said.

“What?” Charlie asked.

“I’ve always regretted those ten years I was away from you. Always. You...have no idea how many times I wanted to reach out to both of you. I had this stupid fear that if I did, you wouldn’t want to hear from me.”

“That is stupid,” Castiel said.

“I wasn’t happy those years,” Dean said. “I filled my time with projects. I never took a break. I guest-starred in every show I could. That’s how I ended up in _Days of Our Lives_. Just because I had run out of options. I didn’t wanna have any free time because I had no one to spend it with.”

“I thought you had moved on from us,” Charlie said. “I thought you wanted to forget _Roommates_ , and me and Cas. I thought I’d never get to hear from you again.”

“Me too,” Castiel said. “That’s why Charlie and I fought for the show.”

“What?” Dean asked.

“We did,” Charlie said. “Cas and I contacted Kevin, and we almost begged him to bring back the show. We knew the network was interested, what with all the reboots coming back lately. But Kevin had always said he didn’t want to bring back the show. He’d always said he wanted to leave it alone. But Cas and I thought if we brought back _Roommates_ , maybe we could bring you back into our lives, Dean. So we met with Kevin about fifteen times, until he finally said yes. Then we made sure the network said yes to Kevin. I was able to pull some strings with _Space Girls_ being such a hit. And we did it.”

“It took a long, long time,” Castiel said. “But Charlie and I weren’t gonna take no for an answer. Not when it came to you, Dean. We wanted you back, so we got you back.”

That was the most wonderful thing Dean had ever heard, and it wasn’t just because he was drunk. “I had no idea. You went through all that just for me?”

“And we would have done more if it’d been necessary,” Castiel said.

Dean laughed, he laughed and laughed and then Charlie and Castiel joined in. They filled the house with laughter, and it was somehow louder than the music. When the laughter faded, Dean said, “I fucking love you two. I swear, you guys are the loves of my life. But I only wanna bang Cas. Sorry, Charlie.”

“Nope, nope,” Charlie said. “Don’t be sorry. I’m too gay for you guys, anyway.”

Dean sighed. “Thank you. For fighting for this. For us.”

“I just can’t believe it worked,” Castiel said.

“Mission accomplished,” Charlie said, giving Castiel a terrible high-five where neither actually touched hands. 

“Guys, I gotta pee,” Dean said, trying to sit up, but finding his head was still spinning and walking would be near impossible. “Fuck me.”

“Right now?” Castiel asked. “I’m too drunk. Maybe tomorrow.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Dean said. “I can’t make it to the bathroom.”

Castiel sat up, easier than Dean. “We can give you a hand.”

“We?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, we,” Castiel said, standing up, a little wobbly but he did it anyway. Then he pulled Dean to his feet. 

“Whoa,” Dean said. “I am really drunk.”

Suddenly, Charlie was at his other side. “Grab onto me. I’ll lead the way.”

Dean hung one arm around Castiel and the other around Charlie, and they guided him to the bathroom. “Now I know I can really count on you two.”

“Uh, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah?”

“When you get in there, can you hurry up?”

“Why?”

“Because I’m gonna be sick.”

“Oh, no.” 

“Oh, yes.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll hold it,” Charlie said.

“How do you know?” Dean asked.

“He usually gives a five minute warning. So, time’s running. Go, Dean. Go!” Charlie pushed him toward the bathroom door, and Dean went.


	4. Chapter 4

Going to the Roadhouse after shooting _Roommates_ had become their new little tradition. They loved going there to unwind and destress, but most importantly, Dean thought it would be good for Charlie. The woman needed some fun. All she did was work and worry about her damn wife who was still MIA.

After a few weeks of coming to the bar, Jo started to join them at their table. Jo had been a longtime friend of Dean’s, and her mom owned the bar, so she could do whatever the hell she wanted. Over time, Dean started to notice the way Charlie lit up at the sight of Jo. And if that wasn’t the best part, Jo looked just as thrilled to see Charlie too.

Dean didn’t want to jinx anything, so he kept quiet about it. But he kept his hopes up. Charlie deserved so much better. Jo was the whole package. She was crazy smart, beautiful, funny, kind. It was obvious how much Jo looked up to Charlie. Many times she’d mentioned what a genius she was. 

Tonight, while Charlie and Jo were in the middle of what appeared to be an intimate conversation since they were speaking in quiet tones way too close to each other, Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him up to a couple of stools at the bar.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked, looking over his shoulder back at their table. “I left my beer behind.”

“I’ll get you another one.” Dean caught one last glance of Jo blushing at something Charlie said before facing the bartender and ordering two beers. Then he faced Castiel. “I thought they needed some alone time. Sparks are flying.”

“What?” Castiel asked. “Charlie and Jo? No, that’s not possible.”

“Why the hell not? They’re perfect for each other.” Dean thanked the bartender when their beers were ready, and took a big sip of his own.

Castiel gave Dean a blank look. “Have you forgotten that Charlie is still married?”

“Just on paper! Bela is God knows where. Charlie’s as good as separated, and that’s basically single.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean. “Hollywood has ruined your morals.”

“Oh, please. You got married because you thought I was getting married. Besides, don’t you see the way they look at each other? They’re clearly into each other.”

Castiel looked at them again for a long moment before he sipped his beer and shrugged. “I guess I could see it.”

“Dude, you should be happy about this. Don’t you want Charlie to get over Bela already? She rarely ever mentions her anymore.”

“Look, I’m sorry for not wanting Charlie to jump into another relationship so quickly. When it all goes south, guess who has to patch her back up? I’ve been doing it for years, Dean. And sure, Charlie’s so much happier without Bela around, but Bela could show up any day now.”

Dean hadn’t considered that. “You really think Bela will come back?”

“Eventually, yeah. I need to be prepared when the day comes. Charlie needs me.”

“Cas, you’re an amazing friend. You’re, like, ten best friends in one. But you can’t let Charlie’s love life control you this way. She’s not a kid. She can protect herself.”

Castiel sipped his beer, but he didn’t say anything in return. He knew Dean was right. Dean could see the realization in his eyes, but he decided to drop the subject. They continued drinking in silence until Dean heard a familiar voice.

“No way! Dean!”

Dean turned around to find none other than Aaron Bass. Holy crap. Dean gaped at him. “Aaron?”

“In the flesh.” Aaron pulled Dean into a tight hug. “You smell good.”

Dean snorted. “Quit sniffing me, you pervert.”

Aaron laughed, holding Dean by the shoulders to look at him. “You look really good. God, it’s been so long since I last saw you.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I know. You look great too.” He tried not to check him out because Castiel was right there. 

Oh, crap. 

“Cas,” Dean said, turning to see that Castiel had just been sitting there watching their interaction without uttering a single word. “Sorry. This is Aaron Bass. Aaron, this is Castiel Novak, my co-star.”

“Oh yeah!” Aaron said, grinning. “You’re from all those cheesy rom-coms that are always on TV.”

Castiel tilted his head. “And you’re from those bad CGI movies on the sy-fy channel, aren’t you?”

“Touche,” Aaron said, laughing. Then he turned back to Dean. “What a pleasant surprise running into you here. Can I buy you a drink?”

“He already has a drink,” Castiel said, putting a possessive hand on the small of Dean’s back. 

“You can join us if you want,” Dean said, not wanting to be rude.

“I wouldn’t want to interrupt,” Aaron said.

“Then you probably shouldn’t,” Castiel said.

Aaron looked from Dean to Castiel and back to Dean. “Wait. Are you two together? Seriously?”

Castiel glared. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

Aaron covered his mouth. “I don’t mean to overstep, but Dean was so hung up on you the whole time we were going out.”

“No, I wasn’t,” Dean said. He wasn’t. He really wasn’t.

Aaron looked at Dean. “You never cleared your search history, babe. Guess who you Googled almost every day?”

Dean widened his eyes. Oh. Maybe he was. “I didn’t know you knew about that.”

“Dean, I loved the fuck out of you,” Aaron said. “But I couldn’t let myself stay with you knowing you were in love with someone else.”

Dean was suddenly filled with guilt. At the time, he’d really wanted to keep Aaron in his life, and let him be a part of his future. But only because he knew Castiel was never going to return to Dean’s life, as much as Dean wanted him to. In reality, Dean had used Aaron as a buffer. “Oh my God, Aaron. I didn’t mean to do that to you. I’m so sorry.”

Aaron shook his head. “You can’t choose who you love.” Then he turned to Castiel. “I hope you know what a good man you have here.”

Castiel looked stunned by all of this. His hand had moved to grip Dean’s waist, pulling him closer. 

“I’ll let you two get back to your evening,” Aaron said. “Have a good night.”

Dean watched him go, the guilt he’d felt still bubbling inside him. Aaron didn’t deserve the way Dean had treated him. And despite all that, he still called him a good man. “I’m such an asshole.”

Castiel cupped Dean’s cheek. “No, you’re not.”

“I used him. I used all the people I dated to get over you, and it didn’t even work.”

“So did I. So I guess that makes me an asshole too.”

“We were so stupid, weren’t we?”

“Yeah.” Castiel brushed Dean’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you. I’m never letting you go.”

Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s. “You better not.”

Castiel’s phone rang, so he leaned back and checked the screen. His eyes widened. 

“What?” Dean asked. “Who is it?”

“It’s Daphne.”

“Your ex wife?”

“My ex wife,” Castiel said before answering the call. “Hello, Daphne.”

What a strange night. It felt like it was raining exes.

Dean sipped his beer as Castiel listened intently to Daphne on the phone. He looked concerned.

“I’m so sorry, Daphne,” Castiel said, running a hand through his hair and messing it up even more. “What can I do for you?” Castiel nodded. “Of course.” Then he checked his watch. “I think I can make it there before 11 o’clock.”

Dean stared at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Castiel looked back at him, squinting. 

“You know you can always count on me,” Castiel said. “I’ll see you soon.”

As soon as he hung up, Dean asked, “What’s going on?”

Castiel sighed, putting his phone in his pocket and taking out a few bills from his wallet to pay for their drinks. “Daphne’s father had a heart attack. He’s at the hospital. She needs me.”

“She needs you?”

“She needs a friend, Dean.”

“Can I come?”

“Sure. Let Charlie know while I start the car.”

Dean nodded. He almost didn’t want to break off the closeness between Charlie and Jo back at the table, but he didn’t want to just disappear. “Hey, guys.”

Charlie and Jo looked up, mid-laughter. 

“What’s up?” Charlie asked. “Where’s Cas?”

“You guys didn’t even notice that Aaron Bass walked in here, did you?” Dean asked.

“What?” Charlie asked. “Are you for real?”

Dean shook his head. “Never mind. Cas got a call from his ex-wife, and he’s going to meet her. I’m coming with him. You gonna be okay here?”

“As long as Jo keeps me company, I’ll be fine,” Charlie said.

“But of course,” Jo said, smiling.

“What happened to Daphne, though?” Charlie asked.

“Dad had a heart attack.”

“Oh, no. Poor girl.”

“I know. Anyway, I have to go. I’ll text you.”

Charlie and Jo waved goodbye, and Dean hurried to the car to meet Castiel.

“Did you tell Charlie?” Castiel asked, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

“Yeah. She didn’t seem to mind. She’s crushing hard on Jo.”

“So you say.”

Dean looked at Castiel’s profile. There was a permanent frown on his face. “I didn’t know you still talked to your ex-wife.”

“I haven’t spoken to her much lately. Not since we started filming the show. She called to congratulate me.”

Dean’s leg was bouncing. “Does she know about me?”

Castiel turned to look at him briefly. “She knows you’re in the show with me.”

“She doesn’t know we’re together?”

“You said we were keeping this a secret, remember?”

“Well, yeah, from most people. You could have told her.”

“Dean, please don’t tell me you’re jealous. Daphne and I are friends. I’m sorry if this is weird for you. I know how difficult it can be to deal with exes. I wasn’t expecting both of our exes to make an appearance tonight.”

“Me neither. And I’m not jealous. You’re the one that gets jealous when I kiss extras on our show, so you can’t talk.”

“That was one time,” Castiel said. “So you’re okay with this?”

Dean shrugged. “She’s your ex-wife. You were married for a while. I can’t just expect her to not mean anything to you. Besides, I’m kind of excited to meet her.”

“You are?”

“Yeah. From all you’ve talked about her, she sounds like a great person. And if you liked her enough to marry her, I’m sure I’ll like her too.”

“This is very mature of you, Dean.”

Dean scoffed. “Don’t sound so surprised.”

Castiel was quiet for a moment. “I’ll tell her about us.”

“Okay.”

“I think she’ll be happy for me.”

Dean smiled. “I hope so.”

They did make it to the hospital before 11:00pm thanks to Castiel’s speeding. They found Daphne in the waiting room and Castiel rushed up to give her a warm hug.

“How are you doing?” Castiel asked when he pulled away.

“I’m waiting for news,” Daphne said, crossing her arm over her chest. She looked so small. 

Castiel turned to Dean, and waved him closer. “I hope it’s alright that I brought someone with me. This is Dean Winchester. Dean, meet Daphne Allen.”

Daphne took Dean in, offering him a soft smile as she shook his hand. “I remember you, Dean. Castiel made me watch all of your movies. I’m not much for scary things, but they were good.”

“Thank you,” Dean said. “It’s very nice meeting you. Cas has talked a lot about you.”

Daphne frowned, looking from Dean to Castiel. “Oh no, did I ruin your night, Castiel? I’m sorry. I didn’t know who else to call.”

“No, of course not. I’m glad you called. Can I get you anything? Would you like a coffee?”

Daphne nodded. “Yes, that would be lovely.”

“Dean?” Castiel said. “Do you want a coffee too?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll be right back.” With that, Castiel left.

Unsure of what to do next, Dean asked, “Can I sit?”

“Please,” Daphne said, sitting back down. 

Dean took the chair beside her. The waiting room wasn’t super busy at this time. Dean’s leg was bouncing again.

“Nervous tic?” Daphne asked.

“Yeah,” Dean admitted.

“How has it been now that you’re back to shooting _Roommates_? I know Castiel and Charlie fought long and hard to get another season.”

“It’s been incredible so far. It feels like we never left.”

“Castiel always spoke very fondly of you. I never understood why you two didn’t stay in contact if you had such a deep bond. I don’t think I wanted to see it, but the answer had always been there, right in front of me.”

Dean looked at her. “What?”

Daphne smiled up at him. “You love him, don’t you?”

Dean swallowed. His throat was dry. “Yes.”

Daphne nodded. “Good. That’s good. I’m sure he loves you too. He was never very good at hiding it.”

“You knew?”

“Love isn’t something you can hide. Everyone could see it on your show. I don’t know what happened that kept the two of you apart for so long, but I’m glad you found your way back to each other. Castiel is a good man. I’ve always wanted the best for him.”

“It was a stupid misunderstanding,” Dean said.

Daphne sighed. “Don’t you hate it when that happens?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah. It’s the worst.”

“I like you for him.”

Dean didn’t know what to say to that, but he didn’t have to say anything because Castiel had returned with their coffees. He handed one to Daphne and the other one to Dean. “You didn’t get one for you?”

“I only have two hands,” Castiel said. “I’m stealing half of your cup.”

They spent the time in the waiting room sharing stories of the set of _Roommates_ to keep Daphne distracted. There had been a few pranks here and there, and some embarrassing moments. All of it made Daphne laugh. She nearly spilled her coffee a few times. Daphne shared stories about her recent trip backpacking through Europe. Dean knew she had a lot of money, so the whole backpacking thing was because she wanted it that way.

The more Dean got to know her, the more he liked her. 

Castiel stole the coffee from Dean again, but he frowned when he realized the cup was empty. “That was definitely not enough caffeine for the two of us.”

“You want me to get you another one?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked relieved. “Would you, please?”

“I’ll be back in a sec,” Dean said. Familiarity drove him to kiss Castiel’s cheek before he moved away from him. But then he realized what he’d done when Castiel looked taken by surprise and turned to look at Daphne. “It’s alright, Cas. She knows.”

“Oh,” Castiel said. “You do?”

“I do,” Daphne said. “And I’m happy for you, Castiel. Are you happy?”

Castiel grinned. “Very much, yes.”

“That’s wonderful.”

Dean left them alone to talk, heading to the cafeteria for Castiel’s coffee. When he returned, the doctor was talking to Daphne while Castiel stood beside her, holding her hand. Dean took a second to take in Castiel’s kindness. When he first heard the reason Castiel had married Daphne, aside from shock, Dean had felt guilt. Castiel had married Daphne because he thought Dean was going to marry Aaron. Just like Dean had used Aaron, Castiel had used Daphne. But just like Dean still cared about Aaron, Castiel cared about Daphne. Neither of them had meant to hurt these people.

Dean waited until the doctor left to approach them. He handed Castiel the coffee. “What did he say?”

“My dad is stable,” Daphne said. “He’s resting. They think he’ll recover back to full health.”

“I’m really glad to hear that,” Dean said.

“Thank you, Dean.” Daphne smiled. “I’m so grateful that you’re both here. I tried reaching out to some other friends, but they were too busy to come.”

“We’re here for you,” Castiel said, hugging her again.

Daphne nodded. “I know.”

They waited there with Daphne all night. By morning, Dean and Castiel had to be back on set, so they said their goodbyes and took off. They were both running on caffeine, and Dean hoped that was enough to get them through the long day of shooting.

***

Dean was on the floor of his trailer, back against the small couch, with Castiel firmly on his lap, sucking on the sensitive skin on his neck. Dean arched beneath him, digging his fingers on Castiel’s hips when he felt Castiel’s teeth biting down.

“We agreed... this would only be... a quick... makeout session,” Dean said, panting. They had to be back on set in five minutes, so they couldn’t get too handsy.

“My body doesn’t understand what quick means when I’m with you,” Castiel said, pressing even closer to Dean, creating a sweet friction that had Dean whimpering.

They both managed to finish before their time was up, which Dean was eternally grateful for because he’d lost track of the times he’d been back on set with a bad case of blue balls. Damn Castiel and his seductive methods.

But there was a shift when they both made it back on set. Dean caught more than a dozen people staring at them. Some of them smiled, but some of them just looked away when they’d been caught staring.

“Do I have something on my face?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked at him. “A lot of freckles.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Why are people staring?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t leave a hickey on you this time. I’m getting good at that.”

“Then what the hell is it?”

“Maybe people are admiring your beauty.”

“They’re staring at you too.”

Castiel grinned. “Maybe they’re admiring my beauty too.”

“I don’t think that’s it.” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes.

“But you’re beautiful too.”

“Thank you.”

Kevin was the first to approach them. He looked a little nervous. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Kevin,” Dean said. “Are we ready to roll?” They only had two more episodes left to shoot before the season was over. Dean was simultaneously eager to finish and sad to be done.

“Yeah, yeah, we are,” Kevin said. “I just wanted to let you know, in case you haven’t heard, that you two made the headlines today.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “Did we really?”

“Yeah,” Kevin said, smiling and looking away. He pulled out his phone, clicked a few things, and then showed them an article that read: _Roommates Leading Actors Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak Caught Kissing Outside Dean’s Home_. Below that were four blurry images of the two of them kissing as they walked up to Dean’s apartment building. They’d been taken at night so the lighting was terrible, but the fact that they were lip to lip was unmistakable.

“Fuck,” Dean said. So much for hiding their relationship. Dean remembered that night. They’d been tired from a long day of shooting, so they had both pretty much forgotten to keep their hands off each other in public. “Is it just one article?”

“No,” Kevin said. “There are tons of similar articles. And you’re trending on Twitter right now.”

“Oh, God,” Dean said. What a fucking nightmare.

“The worst part is that there are rumors that this is just a publicity stunt for the show,” Kevin said. “Because of how popular Michael and Emmanuel have always been with the fans.”

“People think our relationship is fake?” Castiel asked, clearly offended.

“Apparently,” Kevin said. “Listen, I think it’s great. I wanted this season to head in the direction of your characters getting together because what you two have is palpable. But I can see where these people are coming from. I’m no publicist, or agent, or anything like that. I’m just a writer. But I think you should clear the air. I think you should tell the world the truth before the rumors keep spreading like wildfire.”

“Thanks, Kev,” Dean said. He looked back at Castiel, who still looked completely offended.

When Kevin was gone, Castiel pulled out his phone and started searching for the articles. “How can they think what we have isn’t real?”

“Cas, it doesn’t matter. You and I know it’s real.”

“A publicity stunt? Really? They think we would use each other like that?”

“These are people whose lives revolve around gossip. Of course they’d make up something like that.”

Castiel groaned, putting his phone away. “I hate this.”

“Me too. But we’ll get through it together, alright?”

Dean spotted Charlie reading the script alone in a corner, so Dean motioned for Castiel to follow him. “Hey, Charlie.”

“Hello, my favorite fake couple,” Charlie said, smirking up at them. 

“Don’t remind me,” Castiel said.

“I’m sure the news will blow over anytime now,” Charlie said. She finally put the script down to give them her full attention. “I have some bigger news for you two.”

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“I hired a lawyer,” Charlie said. “A divorce lawyer.”

Dean gaped at her. “Seriously? It’s over, then?”

Charlie nodded. “It’s over. I was able to locate Bela. She’s in Iceland now. She thinks she’s on some kind of Eat Pray Love scenario at the moment. I told her I wanted a divorce, and she agreed to go through with it. So I should be divorced sometime soon.”

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked.

“I’m better than alright. I’m fucking thrilled. And I sort of have my eyes on someone else.”

Dean and Castiel exchange a knowing glance. Dean grinned. “It’s Jo, isn’t it?”

“How did you know?” Charlie asked, surprised.

“Because you’re an open book,” Dean said.

Charlie looked at Castiel. “Soon we’ll get to have another big thing in common, Cas.”

Castiel chuckled. “And what a great one.”

“So what’s gonna happen with you two?” Charlie asked. “Are you gonna respond to the rumors?”

“I think we should, Dean,” Castiel said.

“How?” Dean asked. “Do we write a letter and screenshot it?”

“I have a better idea,” Castiel said.

That was how, ten minutes later, Castiel posted a picture of him and Dean kissing on the couch in Dean’s trailer taken by Charlie. The Instagram caption read: _I got my best friend back, and I am madly in love with him._

Then, Dean left a comment: _I love you too, best friend_.

***

The final day of shooting came sooner than expected.

Dean couldn’t believe this was the end. Not when the show had given him so many amazing things.

But every show had to end, and _Roommates_ was no exception.

Michael and Emmanuel kissed on screen for the last time. It was a short, bittersweet kiss, but it felt real coming from Castiel. Then Rae moved closer and wrapped her arms around them both. Their house was empty. They were moving out. All three of them. Because their journey as roommates was over. That didn’t mean their friendship was ending, though. But it was moving onto a different era. 

Bobby singer yelled, “Cut! And that’s a wrap on _Roommates_.”

Dean looked at Castiel, and then at Charlie, and he started to cry. But he cried because he was so happy. Because he felt like that kid more than ten years ago who wrapped the same show with the same friends. Because he felt young and hopeful all over again. Because this was over, but so many incredible things would come in the future.

Castiel and Charlie squeezed Dean and they cried with him. 

This wasn’t the end.

It was just another ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
